


Love You More

by hedwig4evr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2018, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bottom Harry Potter, Bottoming from the Top, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Early Bird prompt, Engagement, Frotting, Hand Jobs, Lots of love and sex, Love, M/M, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Sickeningly In Love, Switching, Tooth-achingly fluffy, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter, and marriage, bubble baths, lots of fluff, sex in the bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-08-30 04:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 37,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedwig4evr/pseuds/hedwig4evr
Summary: After years together, Harry decides to propose to Draco.  Once it's revealed to their families and friends, though, they start to question whether this is what they really want.





	1. Going Away

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the 25 Days of Drarry Challenge! Let's hope I can actually update every day! :D 
> 
> Today's picture prompt is:
> 
>  

Harry lay in the dark, watching his boyfriend sleep. A street lamp shone in through the curtains, letting him see a mop of messy blond hair.

He had been staring at the man before him for a little more than an hour now; he knew he should probably get some sleep, but was determined to commit every feature of the man’s face to memory, lest he forget something.

He looked across the room to the tempus charm he had cast earlier. _5:02am._

He sighed as he looked back at Draco. _How am I supposed to do this? How am I supposed to just leave, not know when the next time I will see him will be?_

Just then, Draco sighed and turned over, settling himself against Harry’s chest and throwing an arm over his waist. Harry instinctively wrapped his arm around Draco, pulling him a bit closer.

“Why are you awake?” Draco mumbled.

Harry blushed as he realised he’d been found out. “I—I have to leave soon…” he whispered into the darkness.

Harry released his arms from around Draco as he started shifting around. He watched as Draco sat up against the headboard. “Okay, I’m up,” he said, blinking at Harry.

“No, love, go back to sleep,” Harry said, taking Draco’s hand and trying to get him to curl back up to his side.

Draco ignored him, though, and asked, “What time do you have to leave?”

Harry sighed, sitting up as well before saying, “Our portkey is set to leave at 7:00, but I have to be there around 6:45 to finish signing the international transportation papers.”

“Perfect. Gives us enough time to get in one more incredible shag before you have to go,” Draco said as he pushed the thin sheet down the bed and moved to straddle Harry’s naked lap, taking Harry’s flaccid cock and guiding it into his still-loosened hole.

“Draco, babe, n-ooohhhhh!” Harry had reached for Draco’s hips to stop him, but he started groaning as he felt the tight heat of Draco’s channel surround him. He felt a bit light headed as all of his blood fled south, filling his cock as Draco lifted off him a bit and then sat back down, little by little, taking his time until he was completely seated on Harry.

“You’re still so tight! Don’t—don’t move. Give it a second.”

“Harry, I need you. Please. I need—”

“Shhh! I’ve got you. I know what you need. I’ve got you.” 

After over three years of being together, Harry knew exactly what to do to make this brilliant for them both.

He paused another moment before jerking his hips up slightly, letting Draco know he could move when he was ready.

Draco put his hands on Harry’s chest for leverage as he started to raise off of him.

Harry gripped Draco’s hips, helping lift him up and down. He slid one hand up Draco’s torso, tweaking one of his nipples. Draco moaned at the feeling, causing his still half-hard cock to fill completely. 

Harry took it slow, guiding Draco up and down. They would pause every few pumps to kiss each other.

“Fuck! You feel amazing,” Harry moaned, as he pushed his hips up to greet Draco’s downward thrust. “I… I have to…! Ah!”

“Yes, Harry! Circe, your cock! Give it to me! Take me!”

“Yes, baby!” Harry took over, bending his knees so that he could pummel into Draco easier. He pulled Draco’s head down so he could give him a wet, filthy, kiss. 

Draco’s erect cock was thumping onto Harry’s stomach. Harry reached down and took it into his hand, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

“Come on, babe! Come for me! You have to come! I can’t hold out much longer! Dra—Draco! Gods! I love you!”

“Yes! Yes! Love you, too!”

“Love…you…more! AH!” He punctuated each word with a thrust before he was overcome in ecstasy. He came, gasping, continuing to drive into Draco.

“Not possible!” Draco called out as he, too, came undone, spilling all over Harry’s hand, stomach, and chest. “I love you so damn much!”

Harry continued thrusting until he was too sensitive to continue. Draco carefully extracted himself off of Harry, but stayed straddling him, bending over so they were chest-to-chest.

They stayed like that for a few moments, catching their breaths and just holding each other. 

“I beg to differ, you know,” Harry said quietly, as he pulled Draco’s face towards him. “I love you so much more,” he said before pressing their lips together in a sweet, sweaty kiss.

“We’ll just have to agree to disagree, I suppose,” Draco responded as he cupped Harry’s face. He paused, staring down at Harry. He took a breath as he shifted so that he was laying on his side next to Harry, laying his head on Harry’s chest and tangling their feet together. He started playing with Harry’s chest hair as he said, “Promise me that you’ll—”

Harry cut him off. “Let’s not do this, okay?” Harry said, turning so they were facing each other. “Let’s just pretend this is a normal case.”

“It’s not a normal case, though,” Draco argued. “We won’t be able to talk or text on the mobile. Hell, we won't even be able to owl. I won’t know that you’re alright. It could be months, maybe even years until—” He broke off, taking a deep breath, trying to keep the tears at bay.

“Hey. Hey. Let’s not do this, okay? I don't to fight about this, alright?”

“Don’t worry when I fight with you. Worry when I stop, because it means there’s nothing left for us to fight for.”

“…means there’s nothing left for us to fight for,” Harry repeated at the same time. He sighed. “Love, look at me,” Harry said, tilting Draco’s face up and cupping his cheek. “You’re right. We won’t be able to call or owl. And it may be months before we get back. But, know that I love you more than anything in this world, and I will _always_ come back to you.”

Draco surged up to kiss him again, before sliding down again and placing his head back on Harry’s chest. He glanced up and saw that the tempus charm now said it was 5:58.

“You should probably go take a shower and get dressed,” Draco said quietly, plucking at a few hairs. “You know you’re always running late.”

“Just a few more minutes,” Harry said, sifting his fingers through Draco’s hair. 

They lay like that for several more minutes, enjoying the silence and comfort of each other. Finally, when Harry knew he couldn’t lay about any longer, he stood up and pulled Draco into the shower with him, the two cleaning each other and pausing for long bouts of snogging.

They got dressed in silence. Draco finished first, seeing as how he just cast a freshening charm on his clothes from the day before and put them on; no matter how many times Harry had broached the subject, nor how many nights Draco spent in his bed, Draco hadn’t officially moved in with him. He didn’t even keep clothes at Harry’s, instead using a charm to freshen them up, and then floo back to the Manor to change his clothes and go to work.

Draco sat on the edge of the bed, watching Harry pull on his uniform. Harry clipped his cloak on, turning to look at Draco.

He pulled him up off the bed, wrapping him in a hug. They stood there for several moments, until Draco pulled back, and pushed Harry towards the door.

“Ugh! Okay, too much emotion for one day, and it’s not even 7:00am. Be gone with you!”

"Yeah, yeah," Harry laughed, but he could see the wetness in Draco’s eyes. He could feel it in his own, as well. He grabbed his wand and duffle bag, and started down the stairs.

They walked down to the sitting room. Harry walked over to grab the floo powder, but turned back around towards Draco.

“Won’t you stay here while I’m gone?”

“You know I won’t.”

“Why not? You know this is your ho—” He was cut off as Draco pulled him in for a deep kiss.

He pulled back, cupping Harry’s face. “Go. You’re going to be late.”

Harry sighed, shaking his head. He reached for the powder, stepped into the hearth and said “I love you,” before tossing the powder and calling out for the Ministry.

Draco sighed, quickly wiping his face. He walked back through the house, making sure everything was turned off and put away, and casting stasis charms on the rooms. Stepping into the hearth, he took a long look at the room, cast a stasis charm, and then called out, “Malfoy Manor!” before disappearing in a twist of green flames.


	2. 20 Weeks Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry returns after nearly 5 months away on a mission. He reminisces how he and Draco got to this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 Prompt:
> 
>   [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/nsusweets/31197735737/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Harry stood in front of his mirror, buttoning up his shirt; this one in particular was Draco’s favourite, so what was better to wear on their first date in nearly five months?

He looked at himself in the mirror, seeing the stress lines lessening with each breath; after being on a secret Auror mission for the past 20 weeks, he was so glad to be home.  He had gotten to Grimmauld late the night before, and even though he had just wanted to fall onto his bed and sleep for a week, he forced himself to send an owl to Draco:

_Draco,_

_I’m back! Merlin, how I wish your mobile worked at the Manor.  I could really go for hearing your voice, but, it’s really late, so I didn’t want to floo you and end up waking you, or worse, your father.  Don’t you dare show up here as soon as you get this, either!  I want to be at 100% when I see you, and at the moment, I am lucky that my hand is able to ~~wirte~~ write my words.  See?  I am going to sleep as soon as Noa leaves with this letter.  Come over tomorrow after you get off, okay?  I cannot wait to see you.  I’ve missed you something awful._

_I love you._

_Yours,_

_Harry_

Harry smiled to himself as he thought of being woken up not even 30 minutes after he fell onto his bed by Noa back with a letter from Draco.  He picked it up, reading it again:

_Harry,_

_Damn it, Potter!  I would much rather have been able to see your face in the floo, than just receive a damn letter!  Sod father!_

_And, how dare you tell me not to come over, as well!  You’re lucky I’m so understanding about how tired you must be.  I will see you tomorrow, around 6:00._

_I love you more._

_Yours,  
Draco_

Harry put the letter back on the chest of drawers next to his mirror.  Wiping down the imaginary wrinkles, Harry thought of Draco, and how they had gotten to this point.

~*~*~

They'd been together for three-and-a-half years, now.  It had taken nearly as long for them to admit that they liked each other, though. 

They both had gone back to Hogwarts for their ‘8th year’, with lots of hostility and hatred between them.  It had taken until Christmas hols for them both to get over themselves, and for apologies to come to fruition for everyone. 

Shortly after that, Hermione had sat Harry down and told him point blank to just _try_ to befriend Malfoy.  She had been getting to know Draco, studying together, working on projects together, etc., and knew that they would get along if they would just get over themselves.

Harry didn't tell her that they had, in fact, gone to a pub together to ‘clear the air’ as it was, over the holiday.  They were both pleasantly surprised to find they actually had a lot in common.

A friendship had formed, that continued to grow until Draco’s 21ST birthday, when Harry decided to throw him a surprise party.  That night, everything between them changed.

Harry had been running around Grimmauld Place making sure everything was in order for the party.  Everyone of importance was there; Draco’s parents, the Weasley’s, almost their entire Hogwarts class, friends from work, etc., and Harry was starting to feel the pressure.  Everything had to be _perfect._

It had occurred to him a couple of months before that his feelings for Draco had moved beyond just a ‘friend’ capacity.  He had had an epiphany in the middle of the night that spring, when he awoke from a very erotic dream starring Draco.  It suddenly all clicked in his head.  He _wanted_ Draco; wanted to be _with_ Draco.  And the party was the perfect opportunity to declare his feelings.  He just had to summon that famous Gryffindor courage, and then figure out when to do it.

Under the guise of taking him for a Birthday dinner with some friends, Harry had planned the party. 

Draco was to arrive any minute, so he had gathered everyone together into the formal dining room.

He heard the floo flare up in the sitting room, and then he heard Draco call out for him.

Harry leaned his head out of the dining room to look up at Draco, who was standing at the top of the first floor landing, and said, “Happy Birthday!  Can you come help me with something?  I want to get this done, and then we can go to dinner.”

He walked back into the room, moving to stand beside Narcissa, and could hear Draco making his way down the steps.  As he turned the corner, everyone yelled, “Surprise! Happy Birthday!” and the look on Draco’s face was pure astonishment and joy.  Harry didn’t know if he had ever seen a bigger grin grace that pale face.

Narcissa was the first one to reach Draco, but he soon was greeted one-by-one by all of his friends and family. 

Everyone was enjoying the food, drink, and music.  Draco stood at the front of the room, opening his many gifts.

He had so far received several bottles of expensive wine and Fire Whiskey, several books, a pillow that said ‘Cuddle Weather’ (“Any weather is cuddle weather when you have the right partner,” Luna said) and a set of snitches that could be called back to their owner.

Harry had gone down into the kitchen to refill platters and drinks.  He had pulled out a few more bottles of wine, and was walking back toward the refrigerator, when he realised he wasn’t alone.  He turned around to see Draco standing in the doorway, looking at him.

“Hey,” Harry said with a grin, turning back around to pull more cheese out.  “Enjoying your party?”

“I can’t believe you did all of this for me.” 

Harry walked over to the counter as he said, “Of course I did!  You’re my mate.  I couldn’t let your birthday just slip by again!”

“I don’t know how to thank you.  You managed to get my father in the same room as Ron; that is no easy feat.”

“Trust me, it was difficult.  But, it was worth it to see your face.  Besides, you’re one of my best friends!” 

Harry had turned back around to say something more, but the words died in the back of his throat as he realised Draco was standing less than a foot away from him.

 “Is it _just_ because we are friends?” 

Harry stood there staring at Draco’s face for a moment.  It seemed like his grey eyes were staring into the depths of Harry’s soul.  His pink lips were moist from the wine he had been drinking.  Harry felt his chest constrict.  There was something in the way Draco spoke that made Harry not even dream of lying.  “No,” he whispered, with a slight shake of his head.

“Then, why?”

“Because…”

“Because, what?”  Draco stepped closer to him.  “Please, talk to me Harry.”  Draco’s voice seemed to be getting softer with each sentence he spoke.

Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes, before saying, “Because I realised something a couple of months ago.  When I started planning this party, I realised… I wanted to throw you this party, not because we’re friends, but because I… I…”  He lifted his head, opened his eyes, and got lost in the grey ones that were boring into his.

Harry took a breath and whispered, “I am in love with you.”

He braced himself for the ridicule he was afraid was about to come, but it never did.  Draco grinned even wider than he had earlier that evening, and before Harry could even think about what was happening, Draco had pushed their bodies together and they were kissing.

The real thing was absolutely nowhere near Harry’s imagination.  Draco’s lips were unbelievably smooth.  He could taste a hint of wine on his tongue when it was thrust into his open mouth.  This caused Harry to moan, as he wrapped his arms around Draco, left hand gripping the blond’s left hip, and the fingers of his right, running through Draco’s soft, soft hair. 

He could feel Draco’s fingers tugging on his own hair, and then sensed a thrill run through him as he felt a warm hand make its way under his t-shirt, onto his bare back.

Draco pulled back just a bit, making Harry whine.  Draco chuckled, before giving Harry a quick, chaste kiss.  “I am in love with you, too, you tosser.  I just didn’t know how to tell you.”

“I can think of a few ways,” Harry smiled, pushing Draco’s face back towards his and taking his swollen bottom lip between his teeth.  Draco moaned, and smashed his lips against Harry’s.

They ripped apart, however, when they suddenly heard, “Harry?  What happened to the cheese pla—” 

Hermione had come down the stairs, looking for the food, but stopped dead in her tracks as she took in what she saw before her.

Harry, left arm still wrapped around Draco’s back, reached over with his right, picked up the blocks of cheese, placed them on the platter, picked up the knife he was using to cut them up, stabbed it into one of the blocks, and then thrust it out for Hermione to come get.

She walked over towards them, grabbed the platter, winked at them both, turned, and walked back out, but not before saying just loud enough that they could hear her, “Finally.”

As she left the room, they both looked back at each other, laughed, and then picked up right where they left off.  They had been together from that moment on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!


	3. Date NIght

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco go out on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 Prompt:  
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/nsusweets/46148044321/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Harry was finishing wiping down his clothes and checking his pockets, when he heard a quiet, “Hey,” behind him.  Turning, he saw Draco standing in the doorway of his bedroom.  He was wearing black fitted trousers and a dark grey button-up shirt.  Harry felt his own trousers tighten as blood fled south.

They both took three steps towards each other, and were instantly in each other’s arms.  They kissed slowly, relishing being together.  Draco moved to pull Harry into a crushing hug, kissing him over and over on his cheek and neck, nestling his head in the crook of Harry’s neck for a moment, and taking a deep breath.

Harry pulled back after several moments, grabbing the sides of Draco’s face, saying, “Gods, it’s good to see you.  I’ve missed you something terrible.”

“I’ve missed you, too.  So much.”  Draco leaned back in for another unhurried kiss.  He pulled back a while later, sighing.  They just looked at each other for a few minutes, reacquainting themselves with their lover’s face.

Draco took a step back, taking in Harry’s attire.  “Hmm, I love this shirt on you,” he said, running his hand down Harry’s chest.

“As to why I’m wearing it.  I know you love seeing me wear it, and love taking it off of me, even more.”

“Indeed, I do.  But, that will have to wait a bit, I suppose.  What did you have in mind for this evening?”

Harry smiled as he said, “Well, to begin with, we have dinner reservations at Marcella’s.”

Harry was pleased to see Draco’s eyes widen and a smile grow wide on his face.  Marcella’s was a muggle Italian restaurant that they had had their first proper date at.  It quickly became their place to go to celebrate big events.  They went there when Draco was promoted to Bill Weasley’s second-in-command curse breaker.  They went there when Harry was promoted to Head of his Auror department.  They went there when Lucius finally accepted that Harry and Draco were together, and no matter what he did, he couldn’t change that fact.  It was ‘their place.’

“Really?  What are we celebrating?”

“We haven’t seen each other in almost five months!  Is that not celebratory enough?”

“Hmmm, definitely.  Let’s go.”

Harry started out of the room toward the stairs, but was tugged back.  “What?”

“You’re going to need a coat, love.  Want to know why?  Because, ‘baby, it’s cold outside.’”  He swayed his hips as he sang the next line, grin across his face.

Harry chuckled, as Draco continued singing the song.  If someone would have told Harry back during their days at Hogwarts that not only would he someday be madly in love with Draco Malfoy, but said Malfoy would one day be singing muggle Christmas carols, wearing muggle clothing, and preparing to go to a muggle restaurant, he would have personally delivered them to the Janus Thickey Ward.

“We are still a week away from December!  Don’t start with the carols!”

“I’ll have you know that Tesco’s has had Christmas candy out since the day after Hallowe’en!”

Harry laughed, as he went back to his closet and pulled out his favourite leather jacket.  He pulled on his coat before helping Draco into his.  They then clasped hands and walked down the stairs.  Harry released his hand to open the front door, let Draco out first, locked it behind them, and then immediately took it back into his once they reached the sidewalk, giving it a kiss.

He took a deep breath once outside, enjoying the cold air as it hit his nostrils.  “I can’t believe London has gotten so much snow this early.  It’s so beautiful.”

“It is.  Reminds me of winters at Hogwarts,” Draco replied, wrapping his other hand around Harry’s bicep.

Harry relished in the quiet companionship as they walked through the snow.  They had been together long enough that they were absolutely comfortable in their relationship and didn’t need to be speaking for each other to feel like the other person was participating.

As they walked towards the apparition point, Harry unclasped his hand from Draco’s and wrapped it around Draco’s back.  He stuck his thumb in the belt loop on Draco’s hip.

“I lied.  We are celebrating tonight.”

Draco turned his head and looked at Harry.  “Oh, yeah?  What are we celebrating, then?”

They stepped into the alley where they usually disapparated from.  Harry turned so they were facing each other.  He wrapped his other arm around Draco, too, turning on the spot.  They landed in another alley on the other side of London, which was about a block away from Marcella’s.

With his arms still wrapped around Draco, he leaned towards his boyfriend and kissed him.  “We are celebrating the fact that I told Kingsley and Robards that I refuse to go on anymore secret missions that take me away from you for more than a couple of days.”

Draco gaped at him for a moment.  “Seriously?”

Harry gave him a cheeky grin.  “Yeah.  Four-and-a-half months is far too damn long of a time to not have regular sex!  I’m only 24!  I can’t live like that!”

Draco rolled his eyes.  “Oh, you poor deprived thing,” he said sarcastically.  “You think you had it bad?  With you gone, I had to stay at the Manor.  Do you think I had a spare moment to even dream of a wank?  Not likely.”

“You could have stayed at mine.  You know that.”

“I know, but everything smelled like you, and that made me miss you even more.”

Harry smiled, kissing Draco again.  “Well, I’m home now.  You really have no idea how much I missed you.  We will un-deprive ourselves later.  Right now, we dine.  I’m famished; let’s go.”

Draco gripped Harry’s bicep, and they walked toward the restaurant.  Harry opened the door for Draco as they stepped through, stomping the snow off of their shoes.

“Name?” the teenaged hostess asked, not even looking up from the book.

“Potter, table for two,” Harry said, glancing over at Draco.

“Right this way.”  The girl led them towards the back of the building, coming up beside a secluded alcove, that encased a small table for two.

Harry held out Draco’s seat, helping him take off his coat, and then brushing his hands over Draco’s back as he moved to sit across from him.  The girl gave them their menus, informing them their waiter would be with them shortly.

“They have changed the décor since the last time we were in here,” Draco noted.

“Indeed.  I don’t remember that fountain over there,” he said, motioning to a beautiful water fountain that was in the far corner.  The water gave the room a calming feel.  Light music played in the background.

Harry once again looked up at Draco’s face, relishing in the fact that he was home, and that Draco was with him.  Draco noticed Harry’s eyes on him, saying, “Potter, quit staring at me!”

“I’m sorry, I can’t help it.  You’re just so damn gorgeous.”  He placed his hand, palm up, on the table.  Draco rolled his eyes, but didn’t hesitate before his hand was placed on top of Harry’s.

“Yeah, yeah.  I missed you, too.  Just ask mother.”

Harry smiled as he thought of Draco complaining to Narcissa about his absence.  “I still don’t understand why you didn’t just stay at mine.”

Before Draco could respond, their waiter walked up to the table.  Draco ordered a bottle of wine, and Harry ordered their dinner:  After their first date, every time they came to Marcella’s, they always got the same thing.  Draco would always get the stuffed calamari, which Harry was always disgusted by, and Harry would always get the chicken parmesan, to which Draco would call him a plebeian.  It was tradition.

They continued to hold hands as their waiter brought out their wine and salads.  Once their glasses had been filled, Harry raised a toast.

“To you, my love.”

“And to you, my breadwinner.”

Harry sighed.  Leave it to Draco to make a joke when he was trying to be serious for once.

“I’m kidding.  To you.  I love you entirely too much, Harry James Potter.”  He clinked his glass to Harry’s, both taking a heavy sip of their far too delicious wine.

“To answer you, though, I didn’t stay at yours because it just didn’t feel right.”

“What do you mean?  You practically live there when I’m home.”

“That’s my point.  I only stay whenever you are there.  If you have to work late, or are on a mission, I don’t feel as if I can stay there by myself.”

Harry just shook his head at his lover.

They talked a bit about the mission that Harry had been on, and then Draco regaled Harry with tales of the curses that Bill and Draco were chosen to break at the muggle Queen’s palace.

They didn’t have to wait very long before their food arrived, and both rarely spoke to the other as they ate; they were too busy moaning over the multitude of flavours that blossomed on their tongues.  Marcella’s truly was the best.

“We need to come here more often.  That was delicious.”  Draco wiped his mouth again, laying his napkin on top of his empty plate.

“I agree.  I love their marinara sauce.”  He wiped the last bit of sauce on his plate with a chunk of bread, popping it into his mouth.  He copied Draco, wiping his mouth and then placing the napkin on his plate.

“I hoped you saved room for dessert, though.”  Harry winked at Draco as he gave him a questioning look.

“And what is for dessert?”

“That, my dear, you will find out in a bit.”

Harry waved their waiter down, asking for the check.  Once he paid, he pulled out Draco’s chair, offering him his arm.  They walked back into the alley, where Draco looked up at Harry, questioningly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Will You Marry Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry asks Draco a very special question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 Prompt:  
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/nsusweets/44331381640/in/dateposted-public/)

Harry paused a moment, before smiling as he said, “Okay.  Close your eyes.”

“What?”

“Close your eyes.  I am going to apparate us to the location of our dessert, but it’s a surprise.  Close your eyes.”

“Potter, I don’t—”

“Do you trust me?” Draco nodded.  “Then close your eyes.  You are definitely going to be glad you did.”

Draco huffed, but closed his eyes.  Harry grabbed his hand, disapparating.  They popped into another alley.

“Don’t open, yet.  Actually, this might be better if I blindfold you.”

Draco started complaining, but Harry just shushed him with a kiss on the lips.  “Trust me.”

Again, Draco huffed, crossing his arms.  Harry conjured a blindfold, placing it over Draco’s face.

Harry grabbed both of his hands this time, and carefully walked him down the street.

Draco could hear people walking and talking around them, cars zooming by.  “Where are we, Harry?”

“London.”

“That doesn’t tell me much, git.”

“Just a bit more, and then you will understand.”

Draco was jostled along, getting more and more agitated.  Finally, Harry stopped them.  He manoeuvred Draco around, finally releasing him.

“Okay, I lied again.”

“What are you on about, now?”

“We’re not just celebrating my telling Kingsley off.  We’re also celebrating this.”

With a flourish, the cloth was removed from Draco’s face.  As he blinked, adjusting to the lights of the city, he saw that they were on the pier, across the river from the London Eye, lights glistening on the river.  He could see the Elizabeth Tower to his right, looking even more majestic with the snow on the ground.  He looked over at Harry, and realised that he was not standing beside him as he thought he would be.

No, Harry was kneeling in front of him, holding a small box with a glistening ring set inside of it.  Draco gasped, hands covering his mouth, as he realised what was happening.

“Draco Lucius Malfoy, I love you more than life itself.  It took eight years for me to get over my stubborn self and befriend you.  It took three years after that for me to realise that I was in love with you, and then it took three years after that for me to realise that I don’t want to spend another day of my life without you by my side.  Will you do me the honour and privilege of being mine forever and always?  Will you marry me?”

Draco stood dumbfounded for a split second before he yelled, “Yes!”

Harry quickly stood, grinning wide, and after quickly brushing the snow from his trousers, moved to scoop Draco into his arms, kissing him over and over again.  Someone cat-called at them as they walked past the two lovers.

Both men were giggling as Harry placed Draco back on the ground.  He slipped the ring onto Draco’s finger, kissing his hand.

“I love you, Harry,” Draco said, as he kissed him.

“I love you, too.  You have just made me the happiest man.”  He couldn’t resist leaning back in for another languid kiss.  When they finally pulled apart, Draco automatically looked down at his hand.

“Do you like it?  I wasn’t sure if…”  Draco couldn’t take his eyes off of the white gold band.  There was a diamond in-laid into the gold, with an Alexandrite gemstone on one side, and a Ruby on the other.

Draco was finally able to rip his eyes away from his hand when Harry took hold of it, and he found Harry’s staring at him, hope and fear shining in them.  “Harry, it’s beautiful.  It’s our birth stones.  It’s perfect.”

They kissed once again, before Harry pulled back and smiled at him.  “Are you ready for that dessert, now?”

“You mean there’s more?” Draco exclaimed.

“Yeah.  I really was going to take you to get some hot chocolate ice cream, but then I decided I’d better do this now, or else I would lose my nerve.”

“Hmmm, that sounds wonderful! Florean’s?”

Harry nodded.  “Lead the way, _fiancé_.”

They turned back towards the alley that Harry had brought them to as Draco said, “I love the sound of that.  ‘Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy, and I am Harry Potter’s fiancé!’”

“Yes, you are.  Do you know what that means?”

“That I'm going to be stuck with you for the rest of my life?  That I'm going to be stuck with the Weasley’s as my in-laws?  That my mother is going to cause our eardrums to explode when we tell her we are engaged?  What?”

Harry paused in the middle of the sidewalk and emitted a mock gasp, placing his palm over his heart, as he said, “Oi! I think I have it far worse! I'm going to be stuck with _you_ for the rest of my life and _Lucius Malfoy_ is going to be my father-in-law!”

Draco laughed as they continued on down the street.  “You're right, you do have it far worse.  My poor fiancé!”

“Thank you, I appreciate your sympathy.  But, what I was going to say was that now that we are engaged, you get to plan a wedding!”

It was now Draco’s turn to stop as he came to a halt in the middle of the street they were crossing, causing Harry to walk past him a few steps before realising he was alone. 

“Oh, Circe!  You're right!  There's so much to do!  I don't even know where to start!”

Harry took in the look on Draco’s face, suddenly feeling awe at the beautiful man he was now betrothed to.  Looking to his right, he walked quickly towards Draco and took his hand as he said, “Well, we can start by getting onto the sidewalk before we get hit by a car, and our engagement become irrelevant!”

Just then a car honked its horn, causing Draco to jump, and hurriedly continue walking.  Reaching the alleyway, Harry pulled Draco into his arms.

“I've changed my mind, again.”

“Y-you don't want to marry me?” Draco’s eyes widened.

“Don't be ridiculous! You're mine, for all eternity.  No, I've decided that the ice cream plan is a no-go.”

“Why?  I thought you wanted dessert.”

“Oh, I'll still get my dessert.  But,” Harry said with a smirk, as he leaned up to bite Draco’s bottom lip, “it won't be ice cream that I'll be eating.”

“Hmmm, yes.”  Draco hummed as Harry gripped his hips, pulling their torsos together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying this so far! Thank you for reading!
> 
> As always, Kudos and Comments give me life!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys un-deprive themselves...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 Prompt:  
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/nsusweets/32277012548/in/dateposted/)

Harry wasted no time as he twisted away, landing precisely on the landing of the porch of number 12. 

“What the—”

“It would waste so much time to have to walk all the way from the alley,” Harry said, as he quickly unlocked the door, dragging Draco in, and pushing him against the front door, kissing him.  “I can’t wait any longer.”

“Oh!  Yes, waste of time.  Uh huh.  Sounds goo-ahhh!”  Draco moaned as Harry quickly unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it open as he began kissing down Draco’s pale chest.

“I…I…”

Harry was lapping at Draco’s left nipple as he started unbuttoning his own shirt.  He glanced up at Draco’s face, but couldn’t really see it, as Draco had pushed his chest towards Harry’s mouth, and had his head pressed back against the door.  A hand had reached up and was carding through Harry’s hair.

Harry stood back up, grabbing Draco’s hand as he pulled him up the stairs.  They paused every few steps to kiss and tear off another piece of clothing.  By the time they made it to the bedroom, they were both completely naked.

“Gods, it’s been far too long,” Draco moaned as Harry all but tossed him onto the bed.  When Draco landed, his feet flew into the air, and Harry got the perfect view of his arse.  He paused a second as he began to crawl onto the bed.

“Is that…?”

Harry looked up at Draco’s face as it turned a stark red.

“How have you…  We talked about your parents… And work… I _proposed_ to you… And you had that… Oh, bloody hell.  That is so fucking hot!”

Draco turned even redder as Harry shuffled forward and lifted his legs so that he could see Draco’s hole and the large black plug that was snugly fit in it.  He groaned loudly as Harry flopped onto his stomach, face resting inches from Draco’s hole.

Draco wiggled as he felt Harry’s hot breath on his skin, moaning, “Harry!”

“Shhh.  I know, love.  I just want to look at you for a moment.  Gods.  How did you sit through dinner, talking about all that nonsense?”  He traced the rim of the base, ghosting his finger against the skin around it.  He lightly pushed on the base, making it press in a touch more, making Draco howl.

“I wan—wanted to surprise you!  Happy belated Birthday.”

“You most certainly did.  I never in a million years expected this!  Best birthday present, ever.  This is even better than last year, when you got the Christmas lights out of the attic, wrapped them around your naked body, and sat in the middle of the sitting room, waiting for me to come home.  Oh, Godric, that night.  Remember that?  Merlin, that was hot, and I was convinced you would never be able to outdo yourself with the sexiness factor, but this?  This takes the cake.  Fuck, what did I do to deserve you?  Let’s see, what happens when I…” 

He gripped the base, pulling the plug out a bit.  He twisted it slightly when he saw that it was ridged, causing them both to moan again.  Harry pushed it back in, and revelled at the squelching sound it made, due to the amount of lube that Draco had used.

“You are so damn beautiful.  Look at the way your hole flutters as I pull this out.  I just…”  He leaned in and licked the skin around the toy.  “Fuck!  I’d almost forgotten how damned good you taste!”

Draco squirmed again, letting his right leg fall wide, still spread open.

“Hurry!  I need you to—!  Ahhhh!”

“I know what you need, love, but _you_ knew I would need this when you put it in.  You knew I’d tease you, and you knew that I would do it in my own time.  Didn’t you?”

Draco gurgled something as Harry thrust the toy back in.  Harry continued teasing him by pulling it out a bit and then ramming it back in for a few more moments before sitting up and leaning over Draco.

He kissed him long and deep before pulling back and saying, “You know what you do to me, and that’s why you do it.  You’re lucky I know you, as well,” as he leant back, cast a hurried lubrication charm on himself, picked Draco’s legs up—bending him nearly in half—pulled the toy out, and thrust into the clenched heat in one go.  Draco screamed in pleasure as Harry moaned in relief.

“Yessss…!!!!” Harry hissed, pulling back and then driving back in.

He looked down at Draco’s face.  His eyes were open, feasting on Harry’s face as he continued to thrust into him.

“Harry! Yes! Yes! YES!”

He wrapped he legs around Harry’s waist, pulling his hips toward him, causing Harry to graze against his prostate.

Draco howled, pulling Harry towards him again, and sliding his hand down towards his cock.

Harry slapped his hand away, though, stroking his thumb slowly up the vein.

“Nuh uh.  That’s mine.”  He grabbed Draco’s wrists, holding them above Draco’s head with one hand.

With his other hand, he skimmed down Draco’s chest, circling his nipples, but not touching.  He thrust deep into Draco’s channel, causing him to scream in pleasure and frustration.

Harry continued to thrust quickly in and out, as Draco’s legs squeezed his waist.

He felt the pleasure pooling in his sides, and decided to slow down and make this last a bit longer.

He pushed slowly into Draco, angling his hips to try and find…

“Yessssss!”

_Ah! There we go!_

He slowly dragged his cock across that spot over and over again, until Draco was twisting, trying to find purchase on his purple cock.

“Harry, please! I…I need…to come!”

Harry skimmed his hand farther down, lightly scratching Draco’s abs as he continued slowly moving south.  They both knew as soon as Harry touched him, Draco would come, so Harry picked up his pace again, letting his pleasure build up until he was almost there.

Harry suddenly gripped Draco’s cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.  “Come for me, love,” he grunted.  “Come with me!”

Harry angled his hips just right, pummelling Draco’s prostate and tugging on his cock.

“Yes!  Yes!  Harry!”

“Come on! Come for me, love!”

He leaned in and gave Draco a kiss as he thrust deep.  Draco screamed as he started coming, streaks of white painting Harry’s chest and hand.  Harry thrust once more, feeling Draco’s channel clench around him, and he came, too, slamming into Draco as he filled him.

Draco broke his wrists from Harry loose grip, wrapping them around Harry’s neck and tugging him back down into a languid kiss. Harry broke it momentarily to carefully extricate himself from inside Draco, but quickly slipped his tongue back into the warm mouth as he turned them so that they were lying on their sides, facing each other, letting each other catch their breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	6. The Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tells Draco about his ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 Prompt:  
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/nsusweets/46097911542/in/dateposted-public/)

“I missed you,” Draco whispered against his lips, panting, smile lighting up his face.

“Missed you more, my gorgeous fiancé.”

Draco smiled, lifting his hand to stare at the ring on his finger.  “Fiancé,” he whispered.  He turned back to Harry with a huge grin on his face. He leant in for another kiss, before sliding down the bed and laying his head on Harry’s chest.

The lay like that for several minutes, as their hearts stopped racing and their breath became normal.

Harry carded his fingers through Draco’s, pulling his hand towards him and giving the top of it a kiss.  “You really like it?” he asked, quietly.

Draco looked at him like he was mad, telling him so. “It’s gorgeous! I love our birthstones, and the diamond is perfect!”

“It was your grandfather’s,” Harry said.

“What?”

“The diamond was your grandfather’s.”

Draco’s brows grew closer together, as he said, “Explain, please.”

“Well, a few weeks before I left, I kinda…”  Harry blushed as he tried to look anywhere but at Draco still lying on his chest.  “I asked your parent’s permission for your hand.”

Draco’s brows raised close to his hairline as he quickly sat up, blanket falling around his thighs as he gasped, “What?!”

Harry sat up as well, pulling Draco so that they were sitting up at the head of the bed, facing each other.  Harry reached for Draco’s hand, thumb gliding over the ring on his finger.  “I asked for your hand.  You and I had discussed not doing the old ways of Courting, but I wanted to make sure they approved.”

Draco looked completely gobsmacked as Harry continued.

“So, I owled your Mother, asking if I could come and speak with her and your father.  She invited me for dinner the next day—remember that night that Pansy had dragged you out for dinner and dancing?  That was when I went to the Manor.

“We spoke at length of our relationship, and how much I loved you.  When I finally asked for their permission—I never expected the reaction I got.  Your mum jumped up from the table and pulled me into a hug,” he said, shaking his head, with a smile.  “Your dad quietly stood up from his chair.  My mind was going mad as he made his way to me.  I thought he was going to pull his wand on me when he reached into his robe pocket, but instead, he pulled out a small pouch.

“Inside the pouch was a ring.  He handed it over to me and said that he gave his permission and blessings on the condition that I take the diamond out of your grandfather’s Malfoy family ring, and use it in your engagement ring.

“He then shook my hand.  It was completely bizarre, if I’m being honest.  But, yeah, the diamond was your grandfather’s.  I thought our birthstones made a nice touch.  I wanted it to be perfect.  To show you how much I love you.”

Draco had been silent, listening to Harry’s story.  He couldn’t believe that Harry had gone through all the trouble to get his parent’s permission, and then had a ring specially made.  He sat there stunned a few moments more, and then leaned forward and captured Harry’s lips.  He slipped his tongue into his mouth as he moved to straddle Harry’s lap.  He cupped Harry’s face as he leaned in, his forehead touching Harry’s.

“Thank you,” he whispered, peppering Harry’s face with kisses.  “It’s perfect.  As are you.  I love you so much, and cannot wait to be Mr Potter.”

“Wait, what? I didn’t think you’d—”

“Shhh. We’ll talk about it later. It’s sleep time.”  Draco slipped off of Harry and down the bed, making Harry do the same, before turning over and reaching for Harry’s arm, wrapping it around Draco’s torso.  “I love you,” he whispered.

Harry smiled into the tuffs of blonde hair as he said, “I love you, too.”


	7. Kingsley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a meeting with the minister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt:  
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/nsusweets/32277012858/in/dateposted-public/)

The next morning, Harry woke early and made breakfast.  Draco appeared in the kitchen, dressed in last night’s clothes.  Harry slid eggs and a couple pieces of toast onto 2 plates, and levitated them onto the table. 

“Morning,” he said, placing a kiss on Draco’s cheek.

“Hmmm.  Morning.  I’m so glad you’re back.  I get regular sex at night, a delicious meal in the morning, and a gorgeous fiancé to wait on me.”

Harry chuckled as he rolled his eyes.  “Is that all I’m good for? My cock, culinary skills, and good looks?”

Draco tapped his finger against his chin, feigning contemplation, before he smirked and nodded his head.  “Yes,” he said, sliding into the seat across from Harry.

Harry stared at him for a few seconds before shrugging his shoulders and saying with a smile, “Eh, that’s a hell of a lot better than what I’ve been used for, previously.  I mean, I get pleasure out of it, too.”

Draco smiled, winked, and replied, “Too right.”

They ate their breakfast is easy silence, reading that morning’s edition of the _Prophet_.

“Well, it appears that we weren’t followed last night.  Nothing at all about us eating out or getting engaged, or anything.  Thank Merlin for that.”

“Just proves that the _Prophet_ needs better reporting if they can’t even get the scoop of a lifetime: ‘Former Death Eater to Wed the Boy Who Lives.’”

“Godric, I hope that isn’t plastered everywhere when this comes out. That’s just awful.”

“You know it will be.  They won’t come up with anything original, like ‘Poster Boy Potter to wed Mega Sexy Malfoy’ or ‘Golden Boy engaged to Snake King.’”

They both chuckled lightly as they finished eating.  Once they were done, Draco stood, taking his and Harry’s empty plates and placing them in the sink.  “Well, guess I’d better go, have to be in Norfolk in an hour.  Must go and change.”

He heard Harry sigh, and twisted around to look at him.  “What?”

Harry just shook his head as he stood and walked around the table to kiss him, before saying, “Nothing, don’t worry about it.”

“Har—“

“We’ll talk later.  I have to go, too.  Have to finish all the bloody paperwork from the mission.”

Harry gave Draco another kiss, and then started out the door.  “Oh, one more thing.  Who are we telling first?  Your parents?”

“Well, actually, I was thinking about maybe having everyone over this weekend, and announcing it at once?  I thought maybe we can use the guise of celebrating your return, and then spring it on everyone?” 

“Works for me.  We can go over the guest list and details tonight?”  He looked up at Draco.  “Curry for dinner?”

“Hmmm, yes!  I’ll see you later.  Love you!” Draco smiled as he stepped into the fireplace in the kitchen and was gone in a flash of green flames.

Harry stood staring at the spot for a few seconds, before shaking his head and going upstairs to get his  cloak.

 

~*~*~

 

Harry walked through the atrium, smiling, nodding, and waving at various people as he made his way to the lifts.  Once safely inside the cubicle, he sighed and sank back against the wall.  He didn’t know if he would ever get used to being the center of attention. 

Even after all these years, and no matter how many times he begged, his photo was on the front page of the _Prophet_ at least every third day.  He had been very relieved when he didn’t see anything about him and Draco in the morning’s paper.  He could only imagine what would have happened if their families had found out about their engagement via the newspaper.

He hummed to himself, thinking of his fiancé, as he stepped out of the lift and made his way to his office.  As he reached his door, his secretary thrust out her arm to stop him.

“You are only allowed to put your cloak on the hook.  I was explicitly told to deny you even a cup of tea.  You are being summoned to the minister’s office.”

Harry sighed once more as he opened his door, slid his cloak off, and tossed it on his empty chair.

“Will yo—”

“Your tea and papers will be waiting for you when you return,” she replied with a curt nod.

“Thank you, Bev.”

She hummed at him as he walked off back towards the lifts.

Beverly McGovern had been Harry’s secretary since he had taken this position, the year before.  She had been the previous head’s secretary, so she basically came with the promotion, but that didn’t stop Harry from making her his confidante.

He made his way back to the lifts, heading down three floors.  As he got off, he had to duck to avoid a collision with about twenty different memos that were making their way to their recipients.

He followed the plush grey carpet down the hall and into a large waiting area, before walking towards a large mahogany door.  He paused a moment, waiting to see if Clarice, Kingsley’s assistant, would say anything to stop him, but she just threw a hand up at him, waving him in.

He knocked thrice before entering the office.  The impressive figure of Kingsley Shacklebolt stood behind his desk, staring at the paper filled board that was on the wall behind his chair.

“You wished to see me, sir?”

Kingsley turned, looking almost shocked to see Harry there.  “Harry! Good morning!  Please, have a seat.”

Harry closed the door behind him, moving across to the chair opposite the minister.

“Tea?” Kingsley asked, motioning to the kettle sat on the corner of the desk.

Hardy nodded, taking the cup and saucer that was slid across the wood surface.

After taking a sip, Kingsley looked back up at him.  “I wanted to talk with you some more about what you told Robards and I yesterday.  We both thi—”

“Sir, all due respect, but I am quite serious.”

“But what if we onl—”

“No.  If I need to submit my resignation, I certainly will do so, but—”

“That won’t be necessary, no.  What’s brought this on so suddenly though, if I may ask?  You’re still quite young, and in your prime.”

Harry hesitated a moment before he sighed and said, “I’m engaged to be married.”

Kingsley sat still for a moment, eyes wide, before he jumped up with far more agility than Harry had seen any other man of his size do.  He swiftly moved around his desk before gripping Harry’s hand in a firm handshake, and then pulled him to his feet in order to give him a hug, hand clapping hard onto Harry’s back.

“Congratulations!  I had no idea!  I’m happy for you, my boy!”

Harry smiled as Kingsley stepped back, hand still shaking his.  “Thank you.  Yeah, we’re both very excited.”  He ran his hand through his hair, eyes going soft as he thought of Draco.

“It all makes sense now,” Kingsley said as he sat back down.  “Alright, I understand.  Looks like we’re going to need to push our recruiting at Hogwarts again.  Mind if you’re on the team for that?  All of my top Aurors are starting families!  I’ll let Robards know.  Again, congratulations, Harry.”

“Thank you, sir.  It’s just happened, so we haven’t yet told our families, so if you could…”

“Of course, of course.  Understood,” he said with a nod and a smile.

Harry smiled as he asked, “Thank you.  While I’m here, though, I—”

He was interrupted at a quick knock on the door, and Clarice sticking her head in. 

“Sir, I apologize for interrupting, but we just go a floo call from Gringott’s.  There is a niffler on the loose on the third level of vaults, and has already managed to get into no less than four…”

Kingsley sighed as Clarice gave him all the information she had.  Harry smiled as he waved to Kingsley, and quickly exited the office.  He had already heard rumours that people were hoping that he would one day be minister, but after spending just a little bit of time with Kingsley, he knew that that was not something he would be too keen to do.

Besides, his future plans weren’t just up to him, now.  He smiled to himself for the umpteenth time that morning as he thought of Draco. 


	8. The Burrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco go to the Burrow to alleviate Molly's fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt:  
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/nsusweets/45424429684/in/dateposted-public/)

He made his way back to his office, being stopped several more times.  Beverly looked up as he walked past her, and he gave her a questioning look.

“You have a visitor in your office.”

“What now,” he mumbled to himself as he reached for the memo’s she handed him.  Stepping into his office, he was surprised to see Ron sitting on the couch.

“Well, this is a surprise! What are you doing here?” He walked over to give Ron a quick hug.

“Heard you were back, so thought I’d come for a quick catch up!  You’re not busy, are you?”

“No! Not at all!  Just have to finish the paperwork from the mission, and then I’m free for the rest of the day, actually, but I can put that off for a few.”

“Brilliant,” he said as he sank back into the plush sofa.  “Glad you’re back, mate. Mum will be thrilled to know you’re alive.  She constantly was checking the clock to make sure your hand didn’t switch over to ‘Mortal Peril.’  She has been worried sick about you.  Just makes my case that she likes you better than all of us even stronger, as mine, George’s, and Charlie’s are constantly moving to ‘Mortal Peril’ and she never fusses over us.”

Harry laughed, and smiled as he thought of Molly fussing over his well-being.  He had been thoroughly surprised when, on the first Christmas after the war, Molly and Arthur had presented him and Hermione their own hands to go on the Weasley Family clock.

“Well, I’m alive, and not much worse off than when I left, thankfully.  There wasn’t much ‘mortal peril’-esque drama this time around.  Mainly it was just hiding out in abandoned warehouses and dwellings that had the possibility of falling in around our ears at any moment, to be honest.  There were quite a few nights that we wondered if we would survive until dawn, as the building creaked and groaned every time the wind blew.  That’s one way to get your adrenaline pumping, for sure.”

“Glad to hear it.  You should definitely pop over and see her, though; ease her mind.”

“I’ll floo over as soon as I get the paperwork done, promise,” he said with a smile.  “Maybe I can convince Draco to go with me.”

“Eh, I’m sure she’s sick of seeing him.  Was over every Sunday whilst you were gone, wasn’t he?”

“What?”

“Yeah, he came round for Sunday lunch every week without fail.  His mum even came with him a couple of times.”

Harry was sure his mouth was nearing the floor.  He quickly closed it as he imagined Narcissa and Draco sitting around the Weasley’s table, laughing and chatting and eating Molly’s delicious raspberry pudding.

“He didn’t tell you?” Ron tilted his head in question.

“No.  No, I had no idea.”

“Oops.  Sorry to turn him in.”

“No, it’s fine! I’m just coming up with ideas on how to tease him mercilessly about how he missed me so much he would go spend Sunday’s with my family.  It’s just too sweet for words.” Harry smiled.

Ron laugher as he clapped him on the back.  “Well, glad I could help with that! I guess I’ll leave you to your work.  Maybe we’ll see you this weekend?”

“Yeah. Actually Draco and I were thinking of having a party this weekend. Celebrate my homecoming and what not.  Don’t know full details yet, but be expecting an owl.”

“Sounds good!  See ya later, mate!”

They hugged briefly before Ron left and Harry sat back behind his desk.  He sighed loudly before pulling the pile of paperwork towards him.

 

~*~*~

 

Harry stepped back through his floo at a quarter after one.  The paperwork hadn’t been too bad, considering, and he just decided to head back to Grimmauld once he finished.

He had just stepped onto the bottom stair to head up to his room, when he heard a clank coming from the kitchen.  Kreacher wouldn’t be back from Hogwarts until the weekend unless he called for him, so there shouldn’t be anyone down there.

He pulled his wand from the holster, and quietly made his way down to the kitchen.

As he neared the door, he heard what sounded like humming.  He quietly pushed open the door and smiled at the sight before him.

Draco stood at the sink, shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, hips swaying back and forth as he hummed along to a tune in his head, cleaning Harry’s China dishes.

Harry waited until Draco had put the plate down onto the counter, before he swiftly stepped up behind Draco, wrapping his arms around his middle, and kissing his neck.

“What in the name of Merlin are you doing?”

Draco jumped and a squeak emitted from his mouth before he slumped in Harry’s arms.

“Salazar! You gave me a fright!”  He turned in Harry’s arms.  “What am I doing? What are _you_ doing? Aren’t you supposed to be at work?”

“Aren’t you? I just had to finish up some paperwork, and then I’m off until Monday.”

“You didn’t tell me that!”

“Didn’t think I needed to.  Didn’t know you’d be off.  Why are you off?”

Draco’s face started turning pink as he looked anywhere but at Harry.

“I may or may not have sent Bill an owl as soon as I received yours the other night, letting him know I was taking off the rest of the week, to spend time with you.”

“And just when were you going to tell me?  You said this morning you were headed to Norfolk!”

“I did have to go to Norfolk!  Just, for my mother, and not work,” Draco defended, sheepishly.

“Wait.  You mean you were at the Manor all day yesterday, just waiting until 6:00 to come over? We could have had a pre-dinner shag!”

“Well, we could have one of those now,” Draco said, picking at the top button of Harry’s cloak.

Harry groaned.  “Don’t tempt me.  I promised I’d pop over to the Burrow and prove to Molly that I was alive and well.  Would you like to come with?  Then we can come back here and…”

He leant in for a heated kiss.

“Hmmm…” Draco hummed.  “ _Or_ you can just fuck me here and now, and _then_ we could go to the Burrow.”

“While that sounds incredibly enticing,” Harry said while kissing and licking Draco’s jaw and throat, “I think it’s best we go over there first, because now that I know neither of us have anywhere to go tomorrow, once we start, I’m not planning on leaving the bed for awhile.”

Draco gasped as Harry nipped the skin just under his ear.  “Okay, yeah, let’s go.”  They stood there for several more minutes snogging, though, until finally Draco pushed Harry back.  “Really, let’s go.”  He walked out of the room, fixing his clothes as he made his way up the stairs towards the floo.  Harry followed behind him, doing the same, and chanting _‘Think of England’_ in his head.

As they stepped in front of the floo, Draco paused and looked at Harry. 

“What?”

“Want to have some fun with Mother Weasley?”

“What do you mean?”

“Follow my lead.”

He then picked up a handful of powder and prepared to toss it onto the hearth.

“Wait! Before we go over there, I want to know something.  Is it true that you attended every Sunday dinner at the Burrow while I was gone?”

Draco’s cheeks warmed as he stared resolutely at Harry.  “Yes.  What of it?”

“Nothing.  I just wanted you to know how much I love you,” he said with a smile.  

Draco lifted the powder once again, but Harry again said, “Wait!  Where is your ring?”

Draco rolled his eyes as he pulled a chain out from under his shirt, which held the ring.  “Didn’t want mother seeing, so I borrowed a chain out of your wardrobe.” Putting it back under his collar, he paused a moment, hands on his hips. "Am I waiting for another question, or can we go now?" 

Harry grinned. "Yes, dear." Draco rolled his eyes as he tugged him into the fireplace and tossed the powder.  “The Burrow!”

 

~*~*~

 

They stepped through into the living room of the Burrow.  Draco turned around and winked at Harry.

“Molly?”

“In the kitchen!”

Draco tugged Harry’s hand, pulling him towards the doorway into the kitchen.  He let go and motioned for Harry to stop.  He stepped on through, with a smile on his face.

“Oh, Draco dear! What a pleasant surprise! To what do I owe this honour?”

“I’ve brought you a surprise, actually.”

Harry, who had been peeking into the room, took that as his cue, and stepped through.

“Harry!” Molly screamed as she threw the towel that was in her hand down onto the table and launched herself into his waiting arms.  “You’re home!”

“And no worse off, sans a few sleepless nights, I might add.  But, I was told to pop by and alleviate any fears you may have had to the contrary.”

“Oh, I’m so happy to see you!  To see you both!  Come, sit down.  How about some hot chocolate?”

“With marshmallows?” Harry asked with a grin.

Molly rolled her eyes.  “You and Ron, I swear.”

Harry chuckled as he and Draco smiled at each other as they sat at the large wooden table. 

She puttered around the kitchen, making the chocolate and pulling out things to eat.  She quickly made some sandwiches, and then, with a wave of her wand, everything floated onto the table.

The two men who sat opposite her knew better than to tell her that she didn’t have to go to so much trouble, and obediently took a few sandwiches and cakes each.  Harry looked down at his hot chocolate and saw that Molly had made the marshmallows look like little snowmen.  He was sure she had some on hand because Victoire, Bill and Fleur’s daughter, was over all of the time.

“Oh, I’m so glad you’re alright! I hate looking at that blasted clock and seeing it say ‘away’ or worse.  I’ve taken to not looking at it at all, lately, which is why I didn’t know you were back.”

“Well, I am.  And, won’t be going on any more missions for the foreseeable future, thankfully.”

“Just in time for the holidays, too.  I’m sure Draco is very happy to have you back.”

“I am.  Very happy.”

They looked at each other, smiling, and Harry couldn’t help but lean over and give him a quick kiss.  He saw the blush appear before he had leaned back.

Draco kicked him under the table, causing Harry to grin even wider.

“Oh, you are such a handsome couple.  When are you two going to get married?”

Both men chocked on the sips of tea they had both just taken.

“Wh—what?” Harry asked, in between coughs.

Draco had gone even more red as he too tried to clear his throat.

“Oh, surely you two have talked about it!  You’ve been together for quite a while, now.  It’s the logical next step.”

“Uh, yeah, we’ve talked about it, of course, it’s just…” Harry said, looking at Draco out of the corner of his eye.  Draco could only nod as he looked back at Harry.

After that, they swiftly changed topics, and finished their tea.  Harry glanced down at his watch and saw that it was nearly 5:00, so he made their excuses and prepared to leave.

“Oh, one more thing, though.  We were thinking of having a get together Saturday evening, to celebrate my home-coming and what not.  Would you and Arthur be able to attend?”

“Of course!  We wouldn’t miss it!”

“Great!”

They said their goodbye’s and floo’d back to Grimmauld Place.


	9. Bath Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys share some alone time in the tub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's Prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/nsusweets/32277013038/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

“You don’t think she suspects anything, do you?”  Draco looked over at Harry as soon as they arrived back into the sitting room.

“I honestly don’t know.  There’s no way.  Right?”  He looked back at Draco, who just shrugged.

“Let’s not worry about it.  We’re going to tell everyone on Saturday, and then we can really start planning.”

Harry sighed as he stepped into Draco’s arms.  “I cannot wait to be married to you.”

“Me, too,” Draco said before leaning in for a kiss.

“I suppose we should get the invitations for Saturday out?”

“Yes.  Luckily, we only have to send a few.  We can text the rest of them.”

“Thank you, muggles, for not having magic and needing to find ways to communicate quickly,” Harry chuckled.

“Too right.  Are you hungry?  Molly’s sandwiches filled me up, but I know you had said something about curry this morning.”

“I’m definitely not hungry.  She handed me some more sandwiches right before we left,” Harry said, pulling out a little package from his pocket.  “I say we just nibble on these for supper, and do curry tomorrow.”

“Sounds perfect.  What about a bath?  We can write and text and soak at the same time?”

“Merlin, I knew I loved you for more than just your good looks! You’ve got a brilliant brain, too.  You go run the water, and I’ll get us some wine and the supplies for the letters.”

“Meet you upstairs.”

Harry smiled as he watched Draco saunter up the staircase.  Godric, he loved that man.  He turned and went down to the kitchen.  He plated the sandwiches Molly had given him, and then found some grapes and cheese in the fridge.  He opened a bottle of wine, and grabbed two glasses.

Casting a charm on them to float behind him, he made his way up the stairs to the study, grabbing several pieces of parchment, and a couple ballpoint pens.  He had been so glad when they had finished Hogwart’s and he could introduce a few muggle inventions to his friends. 

Stepping into his bedroom, he heard light music coming from the en suite.  He paused a moment to pull off his clothes and send them to the hamper.  He pushed the door open and stepped into the bath.

Draco had lit candles and placed them all around the room.  The bath was full of water and the sweet smell of camomile and lavender wafted across to where Harry stood.

Draco was perched on the edge of the tub, testing the water.  He had already stripped out of his clothes, as well.  He looked up at Harry when he heard the door open, and conjured a small table to sit the food and wine on, placing it beside the tub. 

Harry sat the paper and pens down as well, and went to the small closet behind the door and pulled out the trays that he had bought when he had remodelled the en suite.  He placed them over the edges of the tub, and then turned to Draco, holding out his hand.

Draco took it and carefully stepped into the tub, sighing as he slid down into the water.  Harry did the same on the other side of the tub.  “This was truly a brilliant idea.”  Draco just hummed in response and he sank a little deeper in the tub. 

When they had graduated from Hogwarts after their 8th year, Harry had decided to completely remodel Grimmauld.  He wanted it to be liveable, and he wanted it to be something that Sirius would have been pleased with (AKA: Completely redoing the entire house so that only the outside was the same.)  So, that summer, Harry, Ron, George, Draco, and Blaise Zabini had come in and completely gutted the place.  Once every dark object had been successfully cleansed of magic, it was obliterated and banished.

It had taken them the better part of three months of working tirelessly, but by the beginning of October, Harry’s dream home was complete.  And this bathtub was his pride and joy.  When he was younger, he was always made to take showers; quick, cold showers, as Dudley had used all of the hot water with his baths.

Once he got to Hogwarts, he was able to take a few baths, but never really got to fully enjoy them.  So, when it came time to remodel his bedroom and en-suite, Harry insisted he have both a shower and a large tub.  He had gone shopping in the wizarding shops, but hadn’t found what he was looking for.  He convinced Ron to go with him to a muggle shop, and that’s where he found paradise.  It was so large that Ron could almost nearly lay down completely in it.  With two people in it, it was big enough that they both could completely stretch out, and only have to share leg space, even as tall as Draco was.

Harry loved the size, because he had secretly hoped that one day, he would have someone to share a bath with.  And he’d found that person in Draco. 

He smiled as he looked across the water.  Draco, his eyes closed and head leaning back against the head rest, had a small smile on his face.  Harry reached his hand out and tweaked the big toe of Draco’s left foot.  Draco tugged his foot back and scrunched his nose.

“You can’t fall asleep on me, love.  It was your idea to write these invitations in the bath.”

“But it’s so nice and warm,” Draco whined, opening one eye to look at Harry.

Harry smiled. “I know.  So, let’s make a deal.”

Draco paused, opening both eyes to look at Harry.  He had a feeling he knew what was coming.  “I’m listening.”

“The sooner we get these invitations written, the sooner we can go to _bed_ ,” he said with a smirk that would rival any Malfoy smirk.

“DEAL,” came the immediate reply, as Draco sat up and pulled his tray towards him.

Harry grinned, as he too pulled his tray towards himself.

“So, you write, and I’ll text?”

“Yes.”

“What are we going to say?”

“How about… ‘He’s back! Harry is back after months away, and that means it’s time to celebrate!  When: Saturday, November 27th, 6:00pm. Where: 12 Grimmauld Place.  Why: Because my man is back!’”

Harry grabbed his mobile, and pulled up a new text message.  Again, he was so glad that some wizards actually used muggle technology, as it was so much better than sending owls.  He smiled again as he typed out the words that Draco was saying.

“Short, sweet, and to the point.  Anything else?”

“Well, we’re going to provide food and drinks, and a special surprise, so they don’t need to worry about anything else, right?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Okay, I think that should be fine.”  Draco cast a gemino charm onto the parchment, making several copies.  “Who all are we inviting?  My parents, The Weasley’s—all of them?”  He looked up at Harry.

“Well, definitely Ron & Hermione, Ginny, George & Angelina?”

Draco shrugged his shoulders.  “Bill and Fleur, too.  Well, that’s the majority of them, anyway, so might as well just go for the whole family.”  He scribbled names onto the letters.  Harry typed up messages to those that he knew had mobiles.  “Aunt Andromeda and Teddy, of course.  Pansy, Blaise, Theo.  Luna.  Neville and Susan?  Haven’t seen them in a while.”

Harry nodded, as he sent them texts.  “Seamus and Dean?  Greg?”

“Circe, this is going to be a huge bash, isn’t it?”

“Well, it is a big deal,” Harry said, sliding his foot up Draco’s calf.  Draco smirked up at him.

“Indeed.”

They worked in silence for several minutes.  “Okay!  I think we’ve got everyone!”

“Great.  Sent texts to everyone I can think of.  Once we’re done, I’ll go take those down to Noa and let her deliver them.”

Draco made a stack of the letters, setting them on the table.  He picked up a few grapes, popping one into his mouth, and held the other up for Harry.

Harry reached for his wand, levitating the trays back into the closet, and then leaned over to steal the grape from Draco’s fingers, licking them in the process.

“Come here,” Draco said, widening his legs.  Harry turned and snuggled up between his legs, feeling something long and hard butt up to the small of his back. 

Harry hummed as he turned his head to kiss Draco, before scooting back some more and leaning back against his chest.

Draco cupped his hands, lifting some water up to Harry’s shoulders, where he started massaging him.  Harry moaned as Draco’s thumbs pressed into his stiff muscles. 

“Merlin that feels good.  Where were you when I fell and landed on my arm?”

“What?”

“Oh, we were in Ireland, following a lead on the potions ring, and we had hidden up in the rafters of this old barn.  Andrews had gone out to see if anyone was coming, when I heard a creak.  I turned around to look behind me, stepped wrong, and accidentally fell out of the ceiling.  I landed hard on my left arm.  Nothing was broken, but it was really sore.  I could have used a massage, though.  That would have fixed me up.”

Draco’s own muscles had gotten tighter and tighter as Harry told his tale.  He hated hearing about Harry getting hurt, or worse, seeing it happen.  He took a deep breath as Harry relaxed back against him, trying to keep calm and not cry.

Harry must have sensed something was off, though, because he turned and looked at Draco.  “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Draco tried to plaster a smile onto his face, but was sure it came off more of a grimace.  “Nothing.”

“Liar.  Honey, what’s wrong?”  Harry cupped his face.

He took a breath before whispering, “I am just so glad you’re home safe.  I was so scared while you were gone, and I didn’t really have anyone to talk to about it.”

“Oh, baby.  I’m sorry.  But, I’m home now, and won’t be going anywhere for a while.”  He leaned in for a deep kiss.

“I know, I know.”

Harry sighed, turning back around and pulling Draco’s hands around his stomach.  He caressed Draco’s legs lightly.  They lay there for several more minutes, both in their own heads.

Suddenly, Harry leaned forward, reaching for his wine glass.  He threw back the rest of the liquid in his glass, and pulled himself up to standing.  He stepped out of the tub, seeing the look of confusion in Draco’s eyes.

He grabbed a big, white, fluffy towel, quickly drying off.  He wrapped it around his waist before he held out his hand to Draco, who slowly took it and climbed out of the tub.  “What’s wrong?” he asked.

Harry took another towel and dried Draco off, letting him wrap it snuggly around his thin waste.  He picked up the stack of letters, and again held out his hand for Draco. 

He gestured for Draco to sit on the edge of the bed, and then swiftly walked out of the door with the letters.  He quickly went down to the study, where Noa was sat on her perch.  Harry attached the letters to her, and after giving her some treats, opened the window and let her out.

He took the steps back up to the bedroom two at a time.  He walked back in and saw that Draco was exactly where he had left him.

“Are you going to tell me what has gotten into you?  I thought we were having a lovely bath.”

“We were, but then I decided to move this evening along to the next step.”

“Next step?”

“Yes.”  Harry once again held out his hand to Draco, who huffed and took it.  Harry tugged him up, and led him over to the closet.

Harry turned towards Draco.  “I love you, Draco.  That ring around your neck is a sign of my love for you.  And I know you love me.  Very much.”

“Harry, love, we’re already engaged.  You don’t have to propose again.”

“Just think of this as proposal, part two, okay?  Because, while you have said yes to marrying me, I’m hoping that you will also say yes to moving in with me.”

He pulled open the door to the closet, and revealed the extension charm that had been placed on the space, with empty shelves and drawers and cabinets.

“I truly do not want to spend another night away from you, and if you live here, I won’t have to.  I hate you leaving in the mornings, going back to the Manor to change into your work clothes.  This is your home, too.  You helped make it this way, and I can see your mark in every room in this house, already.  Please?  Will you officially move in?”

Draco had been staring at the empty space in the closet while Harry spoke his spiel.  He had always wanted to move in, but at the same time, he was afraid to.  As he told Harry, the place didn’t feel right without Harry there, and when he was gone on his missions, it was hard to stay there without him.  But, he wanted this to be his home.  To be _their_ home.  He turned his head to look at Harry’s pleading eyes, knowing there was only one thing to say.

“Yes,” he said, nodding his head.

Harry broke out his million galleon smile, leaning in for a kiss.  Draco turned back to look at the closet as Harry stepped up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist.


	10. Oh, Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They prepare for their party by getting a Christmas tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's Prompt:
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/nsusweets/45424432424/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

True to his word, Harry didn’t get out of bed that Friday except to get food and use the loo.  He and Draco continued their celebration of their engagement and of Draco’s moving in for most of the day.

When the woke up on Saturday, though, they both were in preparation mode; their surprise engagement party was that evening.

As there were only a couple days left until December, they both had agreed that they would decorate for Christmas at the same time as get ready for the party.  They left the house just a few minutes after 7:00am, and apparated the Diagon Alley.

They walked down the alley, stopping at the many different stalls, picking up bits and bobs along the way.  As they neared Gringott’s, they saw a Christmas Tree stall.  Harry gripped Draco’s hand as they walked through the trees, looking for the perfect one.

“Do you realize that this will be our first Christmas, together?” Harry whispered in Draco’s ear.

“What are you on about?  We’ve been together for three years!  This won’t be our first!”

“Yes, it will.  It will be our first as an engaged couple, who are living together.  It will our first as future husbands.”

Draco just looked at Harry like he had two heads, and rolled his eyes.  “You’re taking this a bit far reached, don’t you think?”

Harry smiled as he looked over Draco’s shoulder, eyes growing wide.  “Draco, look,” he whispered.

Draco turned around to see the most perfect tree he had ever seen.  Don’t get him wrong, his mother made sure that they had the most amazing trees every year, but this one?  This tree was magnificent.  It was just the perfect height, and was so full.  It was covered in snow, and there were fairy lights already glowing on the branches.

They looked at each other, smiling.  Harry went over to the wizard that was working the booth, asking about the tree.  Draco stood back, admiring the tree, and imagining it set up in the sitting room, with the ornaments that Harry had purchased his first Christmas at Grimmauld, and the ones that Draco had acquired the past few months in the hope that Harry would be back home in time for the Holiday.

He saw Harry shake hands with the man, and then turn to walk back towards Draco.

“Well?”

“He drew a hard bargain, but it’s ours!  He said that we can finish our shopping, and he will get it prepared.”

“Lovely.”

He gripped Harry’s bicep as they continued down the little street.  They stepped into Ogden’s shop and purchased some alcohol for the party.  They went from shop to shop to shop, until finally, arms and pockets loaded with shrunken packages, they made their way back to the tree lot.

It was just after 10:00am when they floo’d back to Grimmauld, Draco first and then Harry.  When the landed in the sitting room, Kreacher popped into existence if front of them.

“Kreacher!  You’re back!”

“Master Harry,” the old elf said with a bow.  “Kreacher is appeased to see you.”

“Did he say ‘pleased?’” Harry whispered to Draco.

“No, I believe he said ‘appeased,’”

“Eh, I’ll take it!” Harry grinned.  “Kreacher, I’m glad you’re here.  We are having a party this evening, and will need your help.”

Kreacher seemed to perk up at the thought of entertaining.  “Why did master not call Kreacher back sooner?  Kreacher would have had everything already done.”

“We just wanted to let you finish the week off at Hogwarts.”

Kreacher mumbled something to himself as Harry and Draco started taking out the packages from their pockets and expanding them.  He took all of the things that belonged in the kitchen and popped away without another word. 

They looked at each other, but chose to ignore it for the moment, rearranging the furniture in the room to make way for the tree.  Finally deciding on the perfect spot, Harry pulled the shrunken tree out of his pocket and set it in the middle of the floor.

He took a piece of paper out of his pocket as well, quickly looking over the instructions.  Waving his wand and chanting the incantation on the page, he was pleased to see the tree grow back to its normal size, snow and fairy lights included.  He cast another charm over it to make sure the snow didn’t melt.

“Oh, Harry, it’s beautiful.”

“Now we just need to go get the ornaments out of the attic.”

“Actually, I have some that I’d like to put up as well.  You go get the ones out of the attic, while I go get mine, okay?”

Harry gave him a puzzled look, but Draco just shooed him out of the room.

 

To be continued…


	11. Deck the Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco gives Harry some special ornaments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/nsusweets/46097912002/in/dateposted-public/)

When Harry came back down from the attic, dust in his hair and on his jumper, Draco was just stepping out of the floo.

“Where did you go?”

“To the Manor.  Mother and Father said they cannot wait until this evening’s party.”

Harry smiled as he opened the boxes of ornaments and other decorations.  He gave a wave of his wand and all of the baubles, balls, and trinkets lifted out of the boxes and floated towards the tree.  Draco watched as everything landed perfectly, evenly spaced on the branches.  He could see the colourful wreath ornament that had a bow with the letters H & D on it, which Hermione and Ron had given them two Christmas’s ago.  There were the little brooms that chased after each other around and around the tree.

There was the plaster hand print that was painted an array of colours, which Teddy had given Harry last year.  Harry watched as they all settled on the tree, taking in everything that meant so much to him. 

Harry pulled open another box, and took out the paper and straw that were protecting the five glass bulbs that he had specially made a few years ago.  Draco sat his shoe-box sized box down on the coffee table, and stepped over to Harry, wrapping an arm around his middle.  Harry smiled at him as he picked up the first two.  He stared down at them, gently turning them in his hands.  One had the image of a stag, the other a doe.  They were simple ornaments to anyone that didn’t know what they represented, but if one did, they would see that they shone like Patronuses.

He carefully placed them on the tree, and then went back to the box and picked up the bulbs with a big dog, and the two that were wolves; one for Remus, the other for Tonks.

He placed them on the tree, and then turned back towards Draco with a sad smile on his face.  “You said you had some ornaments?”

Draco nodded, gesturing to the box on the coffee table.  He sat on the sofa, and patted the seat next to him for Harry to sit.  He opened the box, and then turned to Harry.

“I’ve been collecting things over the past few months.  Whenever I saw something that reminded me of you, I picked it up.”

He reached into the box and pulled out something, cupping it in his hands.  “Just after you left, Bill and I were in France for a few days, working at the Palace of Versailles.  They had found several artefacts deep in a tunnel under the palace, and the French Ministry had called in backup.

“After three days of continual curse breaking, Bill decided to take a tour of the palace.  It was breathtaking.  So many rooms, such beautiful furnishings and paintings.  We went through the muggle gift shop, and when I saw this, I just had to get it.  It’s silly, and I have no idea why it made me think of you, but it did.”

Curiosity peaked, Harry took the small object from Draco’s hand and, upon looking at it, started laughing.

“I hope you don’t expect me to wear it!”

“Sod off!  I told you it was ridiculous.”  It was an ornament of a Versailles Shoe, red frills with a gold tint around the edges and golden buckle with sapphires around it.

“Gryffindor colours.  Please tell me you got one in Slytherin green?”

Draco looked back into the box, pulling out a green shoe, with silver buckle and emeralds around the edges.

“Ha! I knew it!  He smiled as he leaned over and kissed Draco.  “I love them!”

He turned and cast a charm to send them over to the tree.  He looked back at Draco.  “What else is in this box of yours?”

Draco looked back inside, and pulled out a glass penguin, handing it to Harry.  “I spent the day with Teddy on your birthday.  I knew I couldn’t spend the day alone, wallowing at the Manor, so I wrote to Aunt Andromeda to see if I could have him for the day.

“I honestly think that was the most fun day I have ever had.  He’s been practicing keeping his features static, so he decided he wanted to spend the day as a muggle.  At first I was terrified, but then I realized that we go out so often, I wouldn’t have a problem.  It was keeping your six-year-old godson occupied, that would be the most difficult.”

Harry laughed, nodding.  “Yeah, he’s rambunctious, so say the least.  I can’t wait to see him, tonight.  I bet he’s grown like a weed since I last saw him.”

“Oh, he definitely has.  Anyway, we started out with breakfast in Piccadilly.  I’ll have to take you there soon; it is delicious.  While we were eating, I kept asking him what he wanted to do.  At first, he kept asking if we could go see you.  It broke my heart to tell him we couldn’t, and he just couldn’t understand why not.”  Draco gave Harry a sad smile, who returned it, genuinely.

“After a while, though, he decided he wanted to go see some animals.  So, we went to the London Zoo.  I think we saw every single animal they have in that entire park that day.  Some, like the penguins,” he said motioning to the figuring laying between them, “several times over.  When we had finally gotten through the entire park, we went to the gift store.  I told him that he could pick something out for his nana, for you, and for himself.  This is what he chose for you, because they were his favourites, just like you.”

Harry tried to keep the tears at bay as he stared at the small figurine, but when he looked back up at Draco, and saw the tears in his eyes, he couldn’t contain them, and a single tear slid down his cheek.  Draco leaned over and wiped the tear away with his thumb.

He smiled as he reached back into the box again, and pulled out another small glass figurine, this one a gorilla.  “I got you this one, because I just can’t help but stare at your arse when you walk past, and it was the same with the gorillas.”

Harry burst into laughter at that, leaning over to kiss Draco again.  “Are you comparing my arse to a gorilla’s bum?”

“Yep,” Draco said, popping the p.  “How does that make you feel?”

“Like I need to puff out my chest, and bang my fists, or something,” Harry laughed.

Draco grinned.  “There’s just one more.  I got it while I was out shopping with Pansy and Blaise a few weeks ago.  The holidays were coming up fast, and I didn’t know if you would be home, but I saw this on a display in Herrod’s, and decided I needed it, if nothing more than to hang beside my bed and stare at it while I thought of you.” 

With that, he pulled out a small red heart, made with sequins, which glistened in the light of the room.  Harry took it out of Draco’s hand, staring at it.  He lifted his head to look back at Draco. 

“You have my heart,” he said with a small shrug.  Harry grinned, reaching for the box and setting the three ornaments back inside of it, before reaching over and gripping Draco’s arm, hauling him towards him to give him a heavy kiss.

“And you have mine.  Completely and irrevocably.  I love you.”

“I love you, more,” Draco said, sliding his hand into Harry’s hair and bringing him back down into another kiss.

“Not possible,” Harry said in between kisses.

They sat like that, snogging, for several moments, until they were interrupted by Kreacher popping back into the room.

“Masters, Kreacher has prepared the meal, and has rearranged the dining room to accommodate your guests.  Shall Kreacher finish decorating in here while masters prepare for your guests?”

“That would be lovely, Kreacher.  Let’s put these up,” Draco said, gesturing to the box, “and then we will let you finish.”

“Right.”  Harry stood, reaching for the ornaments, and stepped over to the tree, placing them all in the middle of the tree, so they could be seen from all angles.  “We will leave you to it.”  He reached for Draco’s hand, and pulled him up the stairs.


	12. Telling the Families

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's party time and they tell their families and friends of their engagement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's Prompt:
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/nsusweets/44331382790/in/dateposted-public/)

By the time they had shaved, showered, shagged in said shower, showered again, and then dressed, it was nearing 5:00. 

The both went down to the kitchen to see what all Kreacher had done, but were stopped by the old elf as they passed the dining room.

“Masters,” Kreacher said, causing them both to turn and walk into the room.  Harry felt his jaw drop, but was too preoccupied looking around the room to even realize that he was gaping.

“Kreacher, it’s amazing.”

Kreacher had completely outdone himself.  There was an entire Christmas feast laid out on the table, including a full turkey, casseroles, pies of every kind imaginable, and fruit salads.  There were trays upon trays of nibbles, too.

The walls were all decorated, as well as every surface.  There were fairy lights gently hanging in the air, and on the tables there were candles and holly spread over them.

Both men were in awe of the splendour.  “Thank you, Kreacher,” Draco said, to which the elf bowed and then popped away.

Harry pulled Draco into a hug, and whispered, “You ready for the everyone to know?”

Draco pulled back enough to lean in for a kiss and whispered, “I’m ready for the entire world to know that I, Draco Malfoy, am in love with you, Harry Potter, and we are going to live happily ever after.”

“Where on earth did you hear that?”

“Teddy made me read him bedtime stories, and almost all of them have that at the end.”

“He’s got you wrapped around his little finger, doesn’t he?” Harry smirked.

“No more than he has you.  That kid will never want for anything with us around, don’t you think?”

“Too right.  What time is it?  I’m ready for everyone to get here.  Where’s your ring?”

“It’s 5:35. My ring is in my pocket, ready for me to slip it on when we are ready.  And, I’m sure some people with start arriving in the next few minutes.”

He no more got the words out, that the floo flared up in the sitting room.

“How much you want to bet that it’s Hermione and Ron?” Harry asked.

“A blowjob says it’s just Hermione, and that she left Ron to finish getting dressed.”

“You’re on.”

They stepped out of the dining room and stood at the bottom of the stairs.  “We’re down here!”

Sure enough, Hermione emerged from the room.  “Sorry, I was just admiring your tree!  It’s gorgeous!”

“Thanks, we picked it out this morning.  Where’s Ron?”

“He’s coming.  He couldn’t decide which shirt he wanted to wear, so I just left him,” she said as she descended the stairs.

Draco gave Harry a heated look, to which Harry smirked at him.  “It’s so good to see you, Hermione,” Harry said as she came up to him and gave him a big hug.

“Oh, Harry, I’m so glad you’re home.  What is with the party?  I figured you would be so exhausted, you wouldn’t want to see anyone for a while.”

“Eh, I’ve had a few days off, and have gotten to spend some time with Draco, so we thought we would have a party, so I could see everyone else!  I’m missed y—”

“UNCLE HARRY!”

Harry whipped back towards the staircase just as Teddy practically flew down the stairs, catapulting himself into Harry’s open arms from the fifth step up.

“Teddy!  There’s my guy!”  Harry wrapped his arms around his godson, who clung to Harry’s neck.

Suddenly a very stern voice rang from the top of the stairs.  “Edward Remus Lupin!”

Harry looked up and saw Andromeda at the top of the stairs.  He felt Teddy stiffen in his arms.  “Tough luck, mate.  You got the full name.”  He let Teddy slide from his arms to the floor, where he turned to face his grandmother, black, messy head, which resembled his godfather’s, turning down.

“I know you are excited to see your godfather, but this is no way to act, young man.  You could have been hurt if Harry hadn’t have caught you.” She descended the stairs until she stood over Teddy. 

He lifted his head and issued a quiet, “Yes, ma’am.  I’m sorry, Nana.”

“You are forgiven.  Let’s just keep the flying to a minimum until you go to Hogwart’s, okay?”

Teddy peeked through his fringe at his grandmother.  “But I’ve asked Father Christmas for a broom.”

“What a coincidence!  So did I!” Ron exclaimed from the top of the stairs.  Teddy giggled as he turned back to Harry, clutching his leg.

Andromeda leaned over and gave both Draco and Harry a kiss on the cheek.  “It’s good to see you, boys.”

“You, too, Aunt Andromeda,” Draco said.

“It’s getting a little crowded right here.  How about we move into the lounge?”  Harry gestured for everyone to move into the room that was connected to the dining room, and had several chairs and couches.

As they walked in, Harry noticed that Kreacher had decorated in there, as well, including a mini Christmas tree.

Draco leaned over and whispered in Harry’s ear, “I think he either missed you, or is really excited about hosting a festive party.  I’m thinking both, though.”

“I think you’re right,” Harry said with a shake of his head.

A few minutes later, Narcissa and Lucius arrived, followed by Molly and Arthur, George and Angelina, Bill, and Victoire.  Pansy arrived a little bit later, Blaise and Greg in tow, and then Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Neville, and Hannah fell out of the floo one right after the other.

They all gathered in the lounge, hugging and talking over one another.  Lucius looked like he wished he was anywhere else, but was pulled into a conversation by Blaise, and soon looked like he was at least moderately enjoying himself. 

Harry looked around the room at the people he loved the most.  He caught Draco’s eye from across the room and smiled.  Draco raised his eyebrows, and Harry shrugged one shoulder.

He saw Draco begin to make his excuses when he heard a quiet, “I saw that” whispered in his ear.

He turned to see Ginny standing beside him.  “Saw what?”

“That silent conversation you just had with Draco.  You two are almost as bad as mum and dad, I swear.  Don’t even have to speak, and can have a full on discussion.”

Harry smiled as Draco walked up to him and wrapped an arm around his waist.  Harry lifted he arm and settled it on Draco’s shoulders.  “You’ll find him, Gin.  I promise.”

She sighed as she looked between the two of them.  “Not likely.  What kind of a guy would want to date a girl that is gone more than half the year, and when she is home, she is always at the pitch?”

“You’d be surprised,” Draco said, giving her a look.

“What do you know?” she asked, giving him a questioning look.

“I know nothing,” he said, a little too innocently.

She glared at him, as she told Harry she was glad he was back, and then went to talk to Hermione.

“What do you know?” Harry said, wrapping both his arms around Draco’s neck.

“Only that a certain tall, dark, and handsome Slytherin has had his eye on Miss Ginevra for a while now.”

Harry’s eyebrows rose.  “Blaise?  Really?”

“Shhh!  Not so loud!  But, yes.  His plan is to ask her out after her next game.”

Harry grinned as he looked over to where Blaise sat, still talking to Lucius, but watching Ginny as she moved about the room.

“Huh.  Who would have guessed?”

Draco chuckled as he leaned into Harry.  “So, are we doing this now?”

“Might as well.  I think everyone that is coming is here.” 

Draco turned once more to face Harry, smoothly pulling his ring from his pocket and putting it on.  Harry took his hand to try and hide the ring until they were ready.

The moved to stand in front of the room, and everyone quieted down when they realized Harry was going to say something.

“Hello, everyone!  I’m so glad you all could come to this spur-of-the-moment party!  I’m so glad to be home, and wanted to see everyone and catch up!  But, that isn’t the only reason why we planned this party.”

He looked over at Draco, who was grinning from ear to ear, and had a touch of pink starting to light up his cheeks.  He squeezed his hand a little tighter.

“No, we also wanted to let all of you, our families and best friends, know that we are officially engaged!”  He lifted up Draco’s hand, to show everyone the glistening ring on his finger.

It took a split second, and then there were screams coming from one corner of the room, where Narcissa and Molly were both seated, hands gripped together.  They turned and hugged each other before they both jumped up and raced towards Harry and Draco. 

Narcissa got to Harry first, and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.  She let go of him after a moment, and he could see Molly giving Draco the same treatment, before they switched places and Harry was pulled into another hug by Molly, who was crying.

“Oh, I’m so happy!  I had a feeling it was coming, and had hoped I was right.  Oh, this is just wonderful!”

Harry smiled as she dried her eyes, and then was pulled into another hug before she turned and went back to hug Draco, looking at the ring.  The rest of the gathered group formed a line to wish congratulations on the couple.

With everyone watching, Lucius made his way up to Draco.  Harry held his breath as he took Draco’s hand and looked at the ring on his son’s finger.  He then pulled Draco into a quick hug and then turned and gripped Harry’s hand.  “Congratulations.”

“Thank you, sir.  Thank you for everything.”  Lucius nodded at him, and then walked back to where Narcissa stood.

He released his breath and turned to Draco, who gave him a wink. 

Teddy was next, and again jumped into Harry's arms.  "Nana says you're getting married!  That's what enjajed means," he said with a serious nod.

"Yep, we are going to get married and live together, so you will be able to come to one house and see both of us!"

Teddy's eyes lit up.  "Wait, does this mean that Draco is going to be my cousin AND my uncle?"

Harry and Draco looked at each other and started laughing.  Draco came over and ruffled his hair, which was turning half black and half platinum blond.  "You can call me whatever you want to, okay kiddo?"

Teddy looked really serious for a moment before he shrugged and said, "Okay!  I'll think about it!" and then wiggled out of Harry's arms and ran off with Victoire.  They just smiled after him.

After several more minutes of hugs and well wishes, Harry heard a pop and looked up to see Kreacher.  “Supper is served, master.”

“Thank you, Kreacher.  Food is ready, for anyone who is hungry!  There’s tons of it, so please help yourself!”

Ron clapped his hands and headed for the dining room, but Harry tugged his arm, holding him back.  Hermione, Pansy, and Blaise were held back, as well.

“What’s wrong, Harry?” Hermione asked.

“Nothing.  We just wanted to get you four alone for a moment.”

“We were hoping that you four would be willing to stand with us?  We’ve talked about it before, and you all are our best friends.  All of you,” Draco said, giving a smile to Hermione and Ron.

“And so we don’t want it to be the two of you behind me, and then the two of you behind Draco.  We want it to be all four of you surrounding us.”

They stood staring at them for several moments before Ron said, “Blimey, mate.  Really?”

“Yes.”

“Of course we will,” Hermione said with a sniffle and a nod.  Ron nodded his head

Pansy looked between them and saw the determination in both of their eyes.  “My darlings, I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” she said, catching Hermione’s sniffles.

“Me, either,” Blaise said.

Harry and Draco grinned at them, wiping their own eyes.  “Brilliant.”


	13. Mother Knows Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's Prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/nsusweets/46148044391/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

It was after midnight when the last person left.  Kreacher had already cleaned up the food and drinks, and moved everything else down to the kitchen, so as soon as they said goodnight to Pansy, they both turned and went up the stairs to the bedroom.

_Our bedroom_ , Harry thought to himself with a little thrill.  After the celebration of their engagement announcement had settled, they also told everyone that they were moving in together, which was received with several eye rolls and quiet ‘about time’s’ from majority of their friends, and even Narcissa. 

Draco gaped at her, but she again just rolled her eyes and said, “Dear, you’ve been staying here nearly every night for about a year.  You just haven’t brought any of your belongings.”

As they entered the room, they both automatically went to their side of the bed, laying their wands down, undressing, taking off their watches, Harry, his glasses, and then crawling into bed.

Harry turned, so he was the little spoon, and Draco wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist.

“I think that went well, don’t you?”

“I do.  And you so called your mother’s reaction.”

He could feel Draco’s grin against the back of his head.  “I did, didn’t I?”

Harry hummed, as the warmth of Draco seeped into his skin, and he started getting groggy.  “I guess this means we really have to start the planning, huh?”

“Indeed.”  He sighed.  “I truly don’t know where to even start.”

“It’s okay,” Harry said, squeezing Draco’s hand.  “We’ll figure it out together.”

“Together,” Draco whispered, snuggling into Harry’s back and drifting off to sleep.

 

~*~*~

 

 

Draco was awoken by a rush of ecstasy wracking his body.  He moaned as he blinked his eyes open.  His hand automatically fell to the back of Harry’s head, as he took the full length of Draco’s cock into his mouth, the tip hitting the back of his throat.

“Harrrry,” Draco moaned, legs spreading farther apart.  Harry pulled back, keeping just the tip in his mouth as he curled his hand around the base and twisted.  Draco’s hips jumped off the bed, causing Harry to take his cock farther back in.

He moaned, causing Draco to thrust again as the vibrations caused sparks of pleasure to spread throughout his body.  His breath hitched as he felt his orgasm build up.  Harry pulled off, licking up the vein and taking him back in, sucking him in deep.

Draco felt Harry’s finger slide over his perineum, and his breath caught in his throat as a finger flicked over his hole.  That was all it took for him to start coming down Harry’s throat.  Harry drank it all, keeping him in his mouth until Draco moaned again.

He released him with a pop, and crawled up his body.  “Good morning,” he said as he kissed Draco.

“Good morning, indeed.  Merlin, I’d like to wake up like that every day for the rest of time, if you please.”  He pulled him down into a deep kiss, tasting himself on his tongue.

“Hmmm, that could be arranged.”

Harry flopped back onto the bed next to Draco, wrapping an arm around his waist. 

“Do we have to go to work, today?”

“Unfortunately.  Just think, though; just a couple more weeks until Christmas, and a few days off!”

“Can’t come soon enough, in my opinion.  I enjoyed the few days off when we got back.  I’m already tired of the daily grind.”

“Sorry, love.  We’re only 24; we have many more years of working before we can retire and live out our days on the seaside.”

Harry gave a pout, and cried, “But whyyyy?”

Draco chuckled, as he rubbed Harry’s arm.  “Come on, whiney baby.  We’ll both be late if we’re not careful.”

“Ugh, I suppose.”  He stood up, pulling Draco up with him. 

The showered and dressed, and then decided to pick up breakfast at a little café down the street from the house.  As they walked outside, they smiled as they saw the snow on the ground, with lights in the trees that lined the road.

The sky was heavy with clouds, so the lights still were on as they walked hand in hand down the road.  They stopped and got a coffee and a bagel, and then stepped into the alley to disapparate.  Harry leaned over to give Draco a kiss, saying, “I’ll see you tonight.  6:00 at the Manor, right?”

“Right.  I believe Molly will be there, too.  This shall be interesting.”  He kissed Harry again, and then stepped back and apparated to Gringotts.

Harry made sure no one was walking past the alley, and then apparated to the ministry.

 

~*~*~

 

Harry sat at his desk, doing more paperwork.  Bev had brought in another pile of things that needed his signature.  He glanced at the clock, and realized that he would need to hurry, or he would be late.

Draco, Narcissa, Molly, and he were meeting this evening to go over some ideas for the wedding.  It had been a couple of weeks since they had announced their engagement to the families, and Narcissa and Molly had taken it upon themselves to start the planning almost immediately.

Actually, it appeared as if they both had had plans compiled for quite some time.  Narcissa had brought over a notebook a few days after the party that was full of colour palettes, flower ideas, wizarding venues, and so much more.

Harry had felt overwhelmed just glancing at it, and while they hadn’t really discussed it, he knew Draco felt the same way.  He was hoping that they could actually talk to the women, tonight.

He placed the last file onto the corner of the desk, and stood up, stretching.  He grabbed his cloak off of the hook by the door, and walked out.  “I’m out, Bev.  Go home.”

She looked up from her own stack of files, and gave him a smile.  “Have a good evening, sir.”  He rolled his eyes; she was always the first person in in the morning, and the last one out in the evening.

He made his way down to the atrium, and floo’d directly to the Manor sitting room.  As he stepped out of the fireplace, he saw Draco and Narcissa in a face off.  He quickly dusted himself off before making his way towards the two Malfoy’s.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked Draco, putting his hand on his arm.

“My mother has decided to book a venue without even discussing it with us,” Draco spat.

“Darling, I had to.  It is booked years in advance.  We were lucky that the Brocklehurst girl decided she wanted more time before settling down.  It’s perfect.  Harry, look at this.  Tell him that I had to get it while I could.”

He took the brochure from her hands, looking at the pictures of a picturesque villa, with a gazebo beside a large pond, with the sun setting in the background.  He had to admit it was beautiful, but one look at Draco’s face and he knew he shouldn’t say so.

“When did you book it for?”

“The weekend of October 15th.”

“Almost a year?  We had been thinking May or June, though.”

“Exactly,” Draco said.  “We don’t want to have to wait, mother.  The weather is unpredictable in October, too.”

“Oh, Draco, the weather is unpredictable all year round.  In October, though, it will be cooler, the heat of the summer will have eased off.  It will be perfect.” 

She took in the look that her son was giving her, and shook her head. “Moving on, what do you think of these colours?”  She pulled out several pieces of parchment, and spread them across the table.  Molly, who had been sitting at the table quietly during the disagreement, stood and pointed out several of her own ideas. 

Draco pulled Harry away from the women for a moment.  “I’m going to kill either her or myself before this is all over, I swear.”  Harry could only pull him into a hug, and rub his back. 

“It’ll be okay.  We’ll figure it out.”

“You keep saying that, but you don’t have to deal with a crazed mother who thinks she knows what’s best.”

“I know, love.  I know.  Let’s just get through this, listen to what they have to say, and then go home, okay?”

Draco sighed as he nodded, and then stepped back over to the table.  Harry set his cloak on the edge of the sofa, and followed him.


	14. Just What Teddy Ordered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a stressful week, Harry and Draco take Teddy out for a day of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's Prompt:  
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/nsusweets/46097911832/in/dateposted-public/)

Draco flopped himself onto the couch in the sitting room.  He could hear Harry down in the kitchen, but didn’t have the energy to go down there.

Feeing the need to tell him he was home, he forced himself to get up and got downstairs.  He stepped into the kitchen and saw Harry standing in front of the hob, dressed in joggers, a tee shirt, and Christmas socks.

“Honey, I’m home,” he said in a muffled yawn, as he slid into a chair at the table.

“Hey, babe!  I’m making your fav—”  Harry had turned around with a spatula in one hand, but when he saw Draco’s face, he tossed it onto the counter and was instantly beside Draco.  “Love?  What’s wrong?”

Draco could feel the tears start to well up in his eyes as he tried to avoid looking at Harry. 

Harry carded his fingers through Draco’s hair as he knelt on the floor.  “Draco?”

“It’s nothing.  I’m sorry.”

“It’s not nothing.  You’re almost in tears.  Who do I need to go hex for making you cry?”

A tear slipped down Draco’s cheek, which Harry caught with his thumb.  “I just had a really long, exhausting day at work, and then got an owl from my mother.”  He could feel Harry tense up at the mention of Narcissa.

“What now?” he asked, slowly.

“Just wanted to let me know that she had found the florist and had discussed arrangements, booking them for October.”

It had been another week since Narcissa had dropped the announcement that she had booked a venue.  They had been over to the Manor three times since then, each time telling her that they were planning for May.  Nothing they said was convincing her she was in the wrong.

“We are two weeks away from Christmas, I haven’t finished my shopping, we’re piled up at work.  And then, to top it off, my mother is taking over _our_ wedding!”

Harry had pulled him into his arms, rubbing his back, while Draco vented.   “I’m sorry.  I’m just really stressed.”

“Which is completely understandable!  I am, too, but I’m trying to keep my cool, to help alleviate your stress.”

Draco pulled back, and really looked at Harry’s face; at the worry lines that peaked out of his eyes, and across his forehead.  “Don’t do that.”

“Do what?”

“Throw yours to the side just because of me.  That will just cause me even more stress.”

Harry chuckled.  “It’s an unending cycle, isn’t it?”

Draco nodded, rubbing his thumb over Harry’s forehead creases.

“At least it’s Friday, and we can spend the weekend together, alone, doing absolutely nothing?” Draco asked with a small lilt at the end.

“Er, about that,” Harry said, scratching the back of his head.

“What?”  Draco gave him a look.

“Well, I, uh, maybe sorta told Dromeda we’d take Teddy tomorrow…?”

Draco let out a breath that he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.  “Oh, thank Merlin!”

It was Harry’s turn to give Draco a look.

“I was afraid you were going to tell me that my mother had gotten to you and we were going to have to go to the Manor!  Spending the day with Teddy sounds like _exactly_ what I need.  I heard that there is a muggle ice-skating rink set up in Diagon.  Maybe we can take him?”

“That would be fun!  I’ve never done it, but it’d be an adventure, don’t you think?”

“Absolutely.  A great adventure with two of my favourite people,” Draco said with a sigh, leaning over to kiss Harry.

 

~*~*~

 

When they stepped through the floo into Andromeda’s home at around 10:00 the next morning, it was to see a very excited Teddy.

“Uncle Harry! Uncle Draco! It’s about time!  I’ve been waiting for _ages_!”

“So, you’ve made a decision on what you’re going to call me?”

Teddy nodded his head wildly.  “It just sounds better!”

“I agree,” said Harry.  “I like it.”  He turned back to Teddy.  “Where’s your nan?”

“Right here,” Andromeda said, walking into the room with her hands full of coats, hats, and gloves.  “Thank you for taking him.  I’ve got some shopping to do, and little eyes can’t see what I’m getting,” she said glancing down at Teddy, who had a wide grin on his face.

“It’s no problem at all!  We’re glad to do it, and taking him is giving us a much needed break from wedding drama.”

“I’ve heard about that.  My sister has always been stubborn, but I’m almost positive the two of you can out-stubborn anyone, including one Narcissa Malfoy.”

“Too right,” Draco said, crossing his arms.

Andromeda smiled as she handed Harry Teddy’s jacket.  “So, what sort of trouble are you boys going to get into, hmm?”

“Oh, you know, the usual: eat lots of sweets, fly brooms around the city, buy out Weasley Wheezes.  That sort of thing,” Harry said with a smile and a wink at Teddy.

“Well, just make sure he still has all his appendages and teeth when you bring him back.  Actually, maybe not all his teeth: I think he has a couple of loose ones.”

Harry gave a mock salute, and Draco held out his hand for Teddy.  “You ready?”

Teddy took his hand and they started for the fireplace, but then he turned back and raced to give his nan a hug.  “Bye nana!  I love you!”

“I love you, too, sweetheart.  Have fun with your uncles.”

“We will!” He raced back over to the floo, gripping Draco’s hand, who threw some powder down, and called out for the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry reaches for Teddy’s hat and gloves, and said, “We’ll see you later this evening,” and with a nod, vanished in a flash of green flames.

 

~*~*~

 

Harry landed in the dark Leaky Cauldron, and waved over to Hannah who stood behind the bar.

He stepped through the back door and was assaulted by a jumping Teddy.

“Whoa, mate, hold on! We need to put on your hat and gloves; it’s cold!

Teddy held still just long enough for Harry to pull his hat over his head and slip the gloves on before he bounded over to the brick wall.  “Come on! Let’s go!”

Draco chuckled as he pulled out his wand and gripped Teddy’s right hand, Harry taking his left.  Draco tapped the wall, and the bricks moved to reveal the bustling Diagon Alley.

It had taken a couple years after the war for shops to reopen and new ones to come in, but now the wizarding section of London was back to booming.

Teddy pulled both of their arms down the street, stopping to look at nearly everything.  He oohed and ahhed at the toy brooms, which Harry popped in and purchased while Draco kept Teddy occupied at the booth with the roasting chestnuts.  They wandered down to Twilfitt and Tatting’s where Draco told Teddy to pick something out for his nana.  He chose a gorgeous teal-coloured robe, which Harry was sure Andromeda would love.

He saw a sweater that he could see Draco wearing, and was able to purchase it without him knowing.

They continued down the alley, going into shop after shop, purchasing gifts for everyone on their lists.  They stopped in at Weasley’s, and Ron gave Teddy some ‘free trials’ of some new toys.  He sat on top of the counter playing with them, while Harry and Draco stood chatting to Ron and George.

After a while, they said their goodbyes and stopped at a little café, as Teddy was starting to complain he was hungry.  As they ate, sitting by the window and watching witches and wizards rush up and down the alley, Harry and Draco started talking more about the wedding.

“It’s just, we’ve been engaged for not even three weeks, and my mother is making me want to just call it all off!”  He saw the look on Harry’s face, and waved him off.  “No, not really, but I just wish that we could get it into her head that we are going to do it our way.”

Harry hummed, as he looked out the window.  They finished their meal in silence, until Teddy declared that it was time to go.  They left and made their way towards the end of the alley, where, just as he’d been told, a muggle ice skating rink had been set up.

Teddy’s eyes lit up with curiosity, and once they walked up to the edge and he saw what it was, he got a look of determination in his eyes.

“Uncle Harry, do we get to do this?”

“Yep, we sure are.  Let’s get in line to get our skates.”

The line was long, and by the time they got to the front, the sun had dipped behind the buildings that surrounded the rink, and fairy lights could be seen floating over the expanse of white ice.

Harry helped Teddy get into his skates, and cast a spell over all of their feet to keep them steady—it paid to be a wizard, sometimes.  They each took one of Teddy’s hands, again, and carefully slid onto the ice.

Harry had never skated before, but had seen it on the telly, so he kind of knew what to do.  Draco didn’t have the first clue, so took direction from Harry.  It didn’t take long until they were slicing across the ice, with Teddy in the middle.

He was afraid of lifting his legs, no matter how many times Harry told him to try it, so they just pulled him around, his legs firmly locked at the knees.

They skated for what seemed like hours.  They saw several of their school mates, and at one point Hermione and Ron joined them.  After some time, Teddy started to grow restless.  He started whining about being tired, so Ron and Hermione took him to go sit down at a bench, giving Harry and Draco some time to skate alone.

“You know, this is actually really fun.  It’s like flying, but staying on the ground.”

“I was thinking the same thing!”  Harry took Draco’s hand, and they took another turn.  As they neared the exit, they slowed down and stopped to lean up against the ledge.  Draco crowded Harry against the wall, and gave him a long, slow kiss.

“Thank you for today.  This was exactly what I needed.  I love you.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.  I hope you were able to clear your head some.”

“I did.”

“Good.  I love you more.”  He gripped Draco’s hand again, fingering his ring.  He lifted his hand, giving it a kiss.

Suddenly, a bright flash slashed through the air.  They swiveled their heads over to see a man lower a camera, wide toothy grin on his face.  He tipped his hat at them, and disapparated away.

“Oh, fuck,” Harry said.  He still wasn’t sure how, but they had managed to keep their engagement out of the press, but he had a sick feeling in his gut that that photograph showed Draco’s ring, front and center.  “I think we’ve just been outed.”

Draco sighed as he stared at the spot the man had just disappeared from.  “I’m afraid so.  I knew this day was too good to be true.”  He leant his head against Harry’s, closing his eyes and mentally preparing for the shit storm that was in their near future.


	15. The Prophet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prophet publishes an article on their engagement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's Prompt:  
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/nsusweets/44331380390/in/dateposted-public/)

“Well, fork.”

“Eloquent as always, love,” Draco said as he walked into the kitchen the next morning. 

Harry looked up at him, just sliding the morning’s edition of the _Prophet_ over the tabletop.

Draco took one look at the three— _three? –_ large photos that were on the front page of the paper, and said, “Well, fork.”  One was of him and Harry, swinging Teddy between their clasped hands, opposite hands full of bags and packages standing in line for skates.  Another was of them sitting at a table, talking with Ron and Hermione.  The third was the photo the man had taken while they stood on the edge of the rink.  Harry had Draco’s hand in his, pulling it up to kiss, loving smile on his face.

“Exactly.  Although, you got the headline in one.  Are you sure you’re not a seer?”

“Not a seer, just know their writers are idiots, and can’t come up with something clever.”  Draco slipped into the chair across from Harry, hand covering his mouth as he started reading the article that took up the top half of the front page.  Harry sat patiently waiting for him to finish, before he took it back and finished from where he had left off. 

“How in the here did they get interviews that fast?”

“I’m sure they’ve been holding some of them back from being published until we either broke up, or got engaged, whichever came first.”

Harry groaned as he reread a paragraph.  “You know, I think you’re right.”  He stood to go get the plate of toast he had made for Draco, setting it down on the table and moving to sit on Draco’s lap, who scooted back from the table to accommodate him.

Together, they again read the article.

_Former Death Eater to Wed Boy Who Lived_

_It appears that former Death Eater, Draco Malfoy, is engaged to Wizarding Britain’s savior, Harry Potter.  The couple, who have been together for three-and-a-half years, were seen at the muggle ice-skating rink in Diagon Alley last evening.  They were joined by Mr Potter’s long-time friends, Mr Ronald Weasley and Mrs Hermione Granger-Weasley, and Mr Potter’s godson, Edward Lupin, son of the late werewolf, Remus Lupin and the late Auror, Nymphadora Tonks._

_Mr Malfoy, who was in You-Know-Who’s inner circle during the second war, was seen wearing a ring on his third finger, while Mr Potter was not, indicating the latter may have been the one to propose._

_“I’m very happy for them,” and admirer who wishes to remain anonymous, said.  “They are a handsome couple, and I admire how Mr Potter has looked past all of the things that Mr Malfoy did in his youth.  It gives me hope for the future.”_

_Not everyone is pleased, however.  “I’ve never understood what Harry sees in him; the things he has done.”  Mr Zacharias Smith went on to give an insider’s glimpse into their lives.  “I went to Hogwarts with them, and I saw how much they hated each other.  I don’t see how that much hatred can be flipped into love.  I have a feeling that Death Eater gave Harry a love potion or imperiused him.  There’s no other explanation.”_

_“I don’t understand how he could have done this to me,” one citizen said, sniffling into her handkerchief.  “We were so in love, and then when I decided I needed to some time to think about what I wanted, he turned to that_ monster _of a man, and broke my heart!”_

_At the time of publication, it is unknown when the couple plans to wed, nor where the celebration will be held.  We will bring you the latest updates as soon as we get them._

 

They were so engrossed in the paper that it took them a moment to realize that Kreacher had popped into the kitchen.

“Kreacher!  What in Merlin’s name have you got?!”

“A letter from the Owl Post came in, saying there were too many letters to deliver, so Kreacher went and got them for Masters.”

The old elf was bogged down with a large bag, which Harry was sure was full of letters, packages, and he was almost certain, a few howlers in the mix as well.

Harry stood and helped pick up the bag, dumping a few onto the table.  He turned back to look at Draco’s face, which was full of a mixture of awe and fear.  He pulled a few more out of the back, and indeed came across three howlers.  Not even dreaming of listening to the vitriol which he knew would spew from them, he pulled his wand and obliterated them.

“I was secretly hoping that people would just let us be.  Blind optimism, I suppose.  I don’t really want to know what those say.  I know what people think of me.”

Harry sighed as he opened one of the letters on top.  He quickly read it, passing it over to Draco with a smile.  “They’re not all bad.”

Draco took it, and after reading it, smiled too.  “Thank you, Ms Baylee, aged 5.” 

It was a drawing of a giant red heart with ‘Harry + Draco’ written in green in the middle, and ‘Congradulashons!!’ written at the bottom, with the signature.  He sat staring at the picture for a few more moments, before standing and placing the picture on the refrigerator that was in the corner.

Draco stepped up behind Harry, who still stood at the table, opening up some of the letters.  After he opened three that had words such as ‘death eater scum’ and ‘love potion’ on them, Harry sighed and asked Kreacher to go through them, only letting them see those that were like Baylee’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! It really means a lot to me!


	16. Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deciding that trying to go to work after the article came out was a non-starter, the boys spend the day wrapping presents and sitting in front of the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/nsusweets/44331382250/in/dateposted-public/)

Draco lay in bed, staring at the ceiling.  Harry had gone down to floo the ministry and Bill, and let them know neither of them would be going in that morning.  They knew it would be insane to even try and go in, what with the Prophet article from the day before, and then continuous stream of mail that was coming in.

Harry walked back into the room, causing Draco to sit up.  “They understand.  Bill said to lay low for the day, and he’ll hopefully see you tomorrow.”

Draco nodded, watching Harry walk back to his side of the bed and take off his shirt, sliding under the comforter.  “So, guess we get to be lazy, today?  Sit around in joggers in front of the fire, drinking hot cocoa?”

“Hmmm.  That sounds lovely.  Or, we can just lay in bed all day.  I’m sure we can find something to do in here.”  He gave Draco a smirk.

“ _Or_ , we can wrap all of the presents we have already purchased, and _then_ go sit in front of the fire in our joggers, drinking hot cocoa.”

Harry glanced at him.  “Is this your way of telling me you, one, want to see me in my joggers, and two, want cocoa?”

Draco grinned as he leaned over to peck Harry on his lips.  “You know me so well.”

Harry smiled as he threw back the blanket.  “Fine, joggers, cocoa and presents, here we come.”  He walked over to the chest of drawers, shucking his pyjama pants off, and slipping his comfortable grey joggers onto his legs.  “Happy?”  He turned around to where Draco stood, throwing his arms out.

Draco smirked, twirling his finger to tell Harry to turn in a circle.  He hummed as Harry did, and he viewed the lovely curve of Harry’s arse in them.  “Extremely,” he said with a smile.  “You look almost good enough to eat when you wear those things.”

“I wouldn’t be opposed to you having a nibble,” he said with a grin, sticking his behind out and giving it a little shake.”

“You have a one track mind, I swear,” he replied with a shake of his head.  He gave Harry a little spank.  “But then, so have I.  Come on, sexy.  Let’s go wrap some presents.”

“I’ll give you a present you can _unwrap_ ,” Harry said with a smirk.  Draco turned and gave him a look, but Harry just grinned and said, “Oh, come on!  You opened the opportunity right up for me!  I had to take it!”

Draco rolled his eyes, but as soon as he turned back around, Harry could see his shoulders shuddering, clear indication that he was laughing.  He took Draco’s hand, nudging his shoulder, and they went down to the study together, where they had put all of the gifts.

“You get set up, and I’ll go make the cocoa and a bite to eat, okay?”

Draco nodded as Harry went down to the kitchen.  He pulled out the wrapping paper that he had bought just before Harry had gotten back, and found the roll of tape Harry had stashed in a drawer.

If he were being honest, he much preferred to do it the muggle way, as it had a calming effect on him to wrap everything by hand.  The first year he and Harry had been a couple, Harry had bought some wrapping paper.  Draco couldn’t understand what he was doing until Harry had shown him how to wrap a box.

It had taken him a few times (and a bit of magic) but once he saw how elegant it was, and knowing that he had done it with his own two hands, he decided then and there that he would never wrap a package with magic, again.

Harry came back up with a tray of nibbles and two piping hot mugs of cocoa.

“I like that wrapping paper,” he said, glancing at the rolls of paper with waving snowmen and flying reindeer on them.  There was another that looked like silver ribbon floating through the air.

“Thank you.  I got it in Diagon back in November.  So, where do we want to start?  Friends or family?”

“Family.  I’ll follow your lead.”  He gestured to Draco to show him which package to wrap in which paper, as he knew Draco would have some kind of a system.

They wrapped the gifts for the better part of the morning, laughing and talking and just enjoying their time.  They talked about the wedding, and what and where _they_ wanted to have it, and how they could convince Narcissa to do things their way.  They spoke of the guest list, and how they pictured the reception.

Draco sighed as he finished the last gift he had in front of him.  “I don’t know what to do.  That sounds like the perfect mixture of your style and my style.  And I still like the thought of May or June.  Flowers blooming, green grass.  Oh, Harry!  How do I tell my mother no?”

Harry put the last piece of tape on his gift, and after setting it aside, pulled Draco into his arms.  “I don’t know, but if we want this to be about us, we’re going to have to find a way around it.  “Come on, let’s go sit in front of the fire, in our joggers, with our cocoa.  We can worry about all of this later.”

Draco smiled as he picked up his wand and levitated the gifts.  He made them follow them to sitting room, where he carefully set them down under the tree.

After sitting on the sofa, socked feet propped up on the coffee table, Draco threw his arm around Harry’s shoulder and clinked their mugs together.  “To us.”

“To us.”  Harry leaned over to peck him on the lips, and then leant his head on Draco’s shoulder.  “We’ll figure something out.”

Draco just hummed as he stared at the fire.


	17. Brilliant Idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/nsusweets/44331382690/in/dateposted-public/)

The next morning, after deciding to go to work and hoping the hysteria had died down a bit, Harry and Draco went out the front door.  They no more than got past the wards, and had been assaulted by a huge crowd of people that seemingly came out of nowhere.  The mob began screaming at them, pulling on their clothes, and taking pictures.  There were dozens of reporters and photographers, all clamoring for their attention, yelling questions and getting into their faces.

They tried to apparate away, but there were too many people that were touching them, and they knew someone would be splinched if they attempted it.  They had nothing they could do but to try and run back towards the house, but not before Draco got hit with a stinging hex, and fell into the snow.  Harry helped him up and they staggered up the walkway and through the wards.

Harry slammed the door, grateful the house was still unplottable, and no one could get to the door to bang on it, and immediately went to Draco’s side.

“Are you okay?”  He patted Draco down, checking for injuries.  He paused when Draco started to pull up his trouser leg.

Draco grit his teeth as he looked down at the large welt on his calf.  “Yeah.”

Harry cast a quick healing spell, and pulled him onto the bottom step.  “Well, so much for thinking the article and letters would be the easy part, eh?”

Draco smiled tiredly, rubbing the spot where the welt was.  “The public didn’t react this bad when we started dating _._   Salazar.”  He leant his head onto Harry’s shoulder.  “We’re going to have to deal with this until we’re married, aren’t we?”

“Most likely.  And now it seems like we’re going to have to wait longer for that to happen than we had originally planned.”  Harry sighed, rubbing Draco’s back.  They sat there a moment, letting the adrenaline subside.  “Well, I guess we’ll just have to floo to work.”  He glanced down at his watch.  “Come on, let’s go.”

He stood and took Draco’s hand, hauling him onto his feet, and they made their way up the steps to the sitting room.

“I love you.  Text me when you’ve gotten there, so I know you haven’t been mauled on your way in.”

“Love you, too.  Same goes for you.”

Harry nodded, and watched as Draco stepped into the fireplace.  As soon as he was gone, Harry did the same.

 

~*~*~

 

By the time Harry had gotten to his office, he was 20 minutes late.  He had been stopped multiple different times, and had been mobbed by several reporters and photographers when he finally got to the lifts.

He put his cloak on the hook, and then slumped onto the couch, pulling out his mobile to text Draco.

_Merlin! After that experience, maybe I do want to be Minister someday, just so I’d have a personal floo._

He didn’t have to wait but just a few seconds before he received a response.

**_If it wasn’t for Bill, I don’t think I would have even made it into the door.  I’m okay, but I did get grazed by another hex._ **

Harry saw red as another text came in.

**_I promise, I’m okay.  Bill threw up a protego, and got me into the building._ **

Harry didn’t even finish reading the text, as he was too busy calling Draco.

“Love, I’m okay, I promise,” were Draco’s first words, as he answered.

“Put Bill on, would you?”

Draco sighed, and Harry could hear shuffling as the phone was passed off.

“He’s okay, Harry, I promise, too.  I had just walked in the building when I heard yelling.  I walked back out to see a mob suddenly surround him.  People were screaming; photos were being taken.  I ran out and pulled him out of the circle of people.  The hex just grazed him, before I could get the protego out.  It bounced off the wall of the building.”

Harry let out the breath that he had been holding.  He knew Bill would never let Draco get into harm’s way.  “Thank you, Bill.”

“No worries, mate.  I’m going to send Draco on home, though.  I’ll send him through one of the emergency floo’s.  Here, I’ll let him talk to you.”

“Thanks again, Bill,” Harry said.

“You’re welcome.”

“I feel like I’m back at Hogwarts and getting expelled, or something,” Draco said as he got back on the phone.

“It’s probably for the best, though, babe.”

“I know, but what am I supposed to do with my time, sit around and knit?”

Harry chuckled as he stood and went to his desk.  “Well, you do look mighty sexy with knitting needles in your hands.”

“Piss off,” Draco said.  Harry could tell he was smiling, though.  “I’ll find something to do.  Maybe I’ll attempt to make that raspberry cake Molly was telling us about.”

“I’ll try and rearrange my schedule and see if I can get the rest of the day off.”

“No, you need to be there.  Who knows what kind of trouble those new cadets can cause in one day.  You stay there, I’ll go home, and I’ll see you this evening, okay?  I love you.”

“I love you more.  I’ll see you later.  Bye.”

“Bye.”

Harry ended the call, putting his phone on his desk.  He opened the door, stepping out to see Bev sitting at her desk, but with her wand gripped in her hand.

“Bev?”

She flipped around in her seat, aiming her wand at Harry, who instinctively threw his hands up in the air.  She realized what she had done, and immediately tossed her wand onto the desk.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!  I just threw out three reporters and a photographer, and am a bit on edge.”

“They were in here?  How in the here is that possible?”  He looked around, trying to see if there were any more lurkers.

“I don’t know, but they were here and were trying to get me to give an interview!  As if I would say anything!  Slimy so-and-so’s!”

Harry smiled at the angry look on her face.  “Thank you, Bev.”

She startled and looked up at him.  “For what?”

He shrugged.  “For being you.  For being here.  For it all.”

She waved him off.  “Oh, pish.  Congratulations, by the way.  I’m very happy for you both.”

His smile grew wider.  “Thanks.”  His smile vanished when he thought of the morning they’d had.  “We just need to figure out how to get these damned reporters to leave us alone.”

“Well, that’s easy.”

Harry’s eyebrows lifted up near his hairline.

“Get married.  The question that they kept asking was when the big day was.  I think, once you’re married, they will have to find something else to gossip about.”

Harry sighed as he perched onto the edge of the desk.  “And how do you suppose we do that?  Draco’s mother has already half-planned an October wedding.”  He rubbed his face under his glasses.  “I don’t know what we’re going to do.”

“That’s an even easier problem to solve.”  She saw the even more confused look on Harry’s face, and huffed.  “Elope.”

It was as if a light bulb went off.  Harry’s eyes widened as he rolled the idea around in his head.  “Elope.  Huh.  Why didn’t we think of that?”

“Because you wouldn’t even fathom upsetting your families.  But, your wedding is exactly that: _yours_.  It’s just about you two, nobody else.  So, what’s the hurt in actually making it about you?”

Harry sat there, stunned.  “What do I have for this morning?  I need to go home for lunch and talk to my fiancé.”

She gave him a wink, which kind of threw him off a bit, and then turned to look at his schedule.  “You have a meeting with Robards in twenty, about the cadets, and then one with Williamson about the recruitment at Hogwarts at 11:00, but I should be able to push that back to 1:00.”

“Brilliant.  Thanks.”  He squeezed her shoulder and stepped back into his office.

 

~*~*~

 

Harry stepped through the floo.  He dusted himself off, shaking his head to try and get the dust out of it.  He had used one of the Auror floo’s, and they were exceptionally dirty.

He stepped out onto the landing, calling out for Draco.

“Harry? What are you doing home?  I told you to stay at work!”  He stood at at the top of the next landing, having come out of the study.

“I rearranged my lunch so I could come talk to you! Bev gave me a brilliant idea!”  He rushes up the steps taking Draco’s hands in his.  “Let’s get married!”

“Babe, we _will_ get married.  In October.”  He gave a slight shudder as he said the word.

“ _Or,_ we could elope.”

Draco stood stunned for a moment, eyes wide and mouth gaping.  “ _What?”_

“Think about it!  We could elope.  Do things _our_ way, make it about just us, and then we can still have this ridiculous festival your mother is creating.”

“And Bev gave you this idea?”

“Yeah.  Some reporters managed their way up to my office, and she threw them out.  I said I didn’t know what we were going to do, because it was going to be like this until we were married, and she said to just elope.  Once we were married, they’d find something else to gossip about.”

“But what about our families?  Our friends?”

“What about them?  All I care about is you.  You and me, that’s all I need.”

Draco again was silent, turning to sit on the step going up to the next landing.

“What do you think?  We can do it whenever, wherever we want.  We’ll just need someone to do the ceremony, and a couple of witnesses.”

“I think it’s brilliant.  When is your office Christmas party, so I can give Bev a kiss?  I… if we do this, then we can literally do it whenever.  Forget May or June.  If we’re going to do this, why not Christmas Eve?”

It was Harry’s turn to be stunned into silence.  “What?”

“Like you said, we can do it whenever and wherever we want to.  Just need someone to do the ceremony and a couple of witnesses.  And actually, I think I have the perfect place and the perfect person to do it.”

“Where? Who?”

“Let me be the one to surprise you for once, okay?  You did tell me I got to plan our wedding, so let me.”

“Okay.  So, we’re really doing this?”

Draco leaned over and gave him a deep kiss.  “We’re really doing this.  10 days to plan a wedding to the man of my dreams?  Challenge accepted.”

Harry laughed, as he leant over to kiss him again.  “I love you.”

“I love you more.  Now, go get some of that pudding.  And, take some to Bev, too!  She deserves it for me so brilliant.  And also, so I don’t eat it all.”

“Yes, sir,” he said with a mock salute.

“Hmm, I like it when you call me ‘sir’.

“Oh, yeah?  I’ll have to file that one for later.”

“You’d better.”  He stood and pulled Harry to stand.  “I love you so much,” he said hugging Harry to his chest.

“I love you, too.”  He kissed his neck, whispering in his ear, “10 days, and you’ll be Mr Malfoy-Potter.”

“And you’ll be Mr Potter-Malfoy.  I like that.  We’re geniuses for coming up with that.”

“I agree.”  He continued to kiss Draco’s neck until he pushed him away. 

“Stop it, or you won’t be going back to work!”

Harry stopped, but have him a look.  “Is that supposed to be a threat?  Do you really think I’d rather be there than here with you, naked, in our bed?  Really?  I thought you knew me better than that!”

“Oh, shut it!  Go back to work!  And maybe I will have a special surprise for you when he get home.”  He wiggled his eye brows.

Harry’s eyes grew wide at the implications.  “I’m going to hold you to that.  I’ll see you later.  Love you!”  He gave him another peck and then went down the stairs to the kitchen.

“Love you more,” Draco said as he turned the corner.  “Now, to send some owls,” he said with a grin.


	18. Making Plans and Having Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/nsusweets/45424432384/in/dateposted/)
> 
> Sorry this chapter is so late, but it’s still the 18th in my time zone for another 16 minutes, so I’m calling it a win!! Thank you for reading!!

When Harry arrived at home that evening, he was surprised to see Ron, Hermione, Blaise, and Pansy sitting on the sofa in the sitting room.

“What are you lot doing here?”

“We’ve no idea,” Hermione said.  “We all received owls from Draco saying to come here after work.”

“I hope he plans on feeding us, because I’m hungry,” Ron said, leaving back into the cushions.

“You’re always hungry, mate,” Harry said with a smile.  “I’ll be right back.”

He stepped out into the hall, turning to go up to his room.  He made it to the next landing before he was pulled into a hug by Draco.

“Hello,” he said leaning in for a kiss.

“Hello to you.  You do realize our friends are downstairs, right?”

“Yes, but they can just wait a few minutes more.”  He smiled, as he tugged Harry up to their room.

“Babe, we can’t have a quickie while our mates are downstairs.”

“Who said anything about a quickie?  I know you want to change into something more comfortable, and I like watching you,” he smirked.  “Besides, I promised you a surprise, and I plan on fulfilling it this evening.”

“Is that right?”  Draco nodded with a sultry look in his eyes.  “Well, in that case, let me change, and tell me why everyone is here.”

They stepped into the bedroom, and Harry walked over to the closet.  He shucked his cloak off, followed by his trousers and button up shirt and tie. 

“Merlin how I wish I could still wear jeans and a tee to work.”

“I know, but I love how polished you look everyday.  Makes me all hot and bothered to see you like that.”

“Would you make up your mind?” He asked, turning in just his pants, arms akimbo on his hips.

“What?”

“First you tell me you prefer me in joggers, now you tell me you like me all poshed up.  So, which is it?”

Draco stood there for a moment, eyeing Harry up and down.  He stepped up to Harry, teasingly stroking his finger lightly across the waist band of his pants.  “Honestly?  I prefer you naked.”

“Dammit, man! You can’t say things like that!”

Draco smirked as he looked down and saw the bulge growing in Harry’s pants.  “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said with an innocent look on his face.

Harry growled as he forced Draco away from himself.  He turned and pulled open a drawer, taking out a pair of muggle denims and a jumper.

Draco grinned as Harry pushed him out the door, rearranging his trousers as they made their way back downstairs.

As they stepped into the sitting room, Pansy looked up and asked, “Enjoy your shag?”

“What shag,” Harry growled, causing everyone to laugh.

“What are we doing here? The sooner we find out, the sooner you can get back to bed,” Blaise said with a wink.

“Is this about Christmas,” Hermione asked.

“Actually,” Draco said, “It is.  What are you four doing on Christmas Eve, say around 10:30am?”

Harry realized what was going on, and stepped up to wrap his arm around Draco’s waist.

Everyone looked at each other before shrugging and mumbling I don’t know’s.

“Great! How would you all like to be the witnesses at our wedding?”

It took a split second before all four of them shouted, “WHAT?!”

“—Wait, I thought you were thinking of June?”

“—I thought you said your mother was making plans for October!”

“—What are you talking about?”

Draco raises his hand to get their attention.  “Harry and I had originally said May or June, but my mother has decided to take over and make arrangements without informing us.  So…”. He looked at Harry.

“So, we decided we’re going to elope.”  That caused everyone to jump up from the couch, grins on their faces.”

“Really? Oh, that’s so romantic!”  Pansy squealed, as she clapped her hands.

“Where are you going to have it?”

“Yeah, Draco, where are we going to have it?”  Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s a surprise for Harry, but I’ll tell you all of you want.”

They looked at each other, and then Ron said, “Uh, yeah.”

Harry threw his hands into the air as Draco walked over to their friends, casting a silencing charm around them.  He could only stand there and stare at them make faces of rapt attention and then utter awe.  Draco’s back was to Harry, so he couldn’t even try to read his lips.

Both Hermione and Pansy brought their hands up to the chests, eyes filling with tears as they listened to Draco.  Finally, after what seemed like eternity to Harry, Draco released the silencing charm and turned back to Harry, Cheshire Cat grin on his face.

“I hate you,” Harry said, as he glanced at Draco and then their friends.  “I hate you all.”

“No you don’t,” Draco said, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck, and leaning in for a kiss.  “You just don’t like being the person that gets surprised.  But, it’s good for you every once in awhile, love.”

Harry glared at him, but wrapped his arms around his waist.  “So, are you all in?”

All four nodded.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Blaise said.

“Good,” Draco said.  “And remember, you four are the only ones that know.  Well, you four and one.more,” he said with a wink.  “So, keep it to yourselves.  We’ll inform everyone Christmas morning.

They all smiled, nodding. 

“Would you like to stay for supper?  Kreacher is making some soup.”

“No, we’ll let you two enjoy your evening,” Hermione said.  She stepped up to Draco and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  She did the same to Harry, except she whispered in his ear, “I’m so happy for you both.  I love you both.”

He leaned his head back to look at her, and then pressed a kiss to her cheek.  “We love you, too.”

The rest fell in line, hugging each other and saying congratulations, and then they one-by-one stepped into the floo.

Once they all had left, Draco turned to Harry and said, “So, do you want to eat first, or do you want your—”

He was interrupted by Harry pulling him into a deep kiss.

“I’ll take that as a no,” Draco said after several moments of snogging.  “However, in order to get your surprise, you have to give me a couple of minutes to get it ready, okay?”

He gripped Harry’s shoulders, letting him know to stay put, and then said, as he walked backwards towards to doorway, “Count to 150.  Then come upstairs.”

“One, two, three…”

Draco turned and ran up the stairs.

Harry didn’t have much patience though, as he was still half-hard from Draco’s earlier teasing, so he decided to save himself a couple of steps and strip out of his clothes as he went.  As he got to 50, he was already on the landing, taking his shirt off, and headed up the stairs.  He counted 100 as he made it to the next landing, and had removed his jeans.

“110, 120, 130, 140, 145, 150.”  He stood in the bedroom doorframe, kicking his pants onto the floor of the room.  He looked up and almost came on the spot.

“fork me.”

“You have to unwrap your gift, first.”  Draco stood at the foot of the bed, stark naked, except for he had a reindeer-head shaped cover on his cock, antlers and all.

“Where in Merlin’s name did you get that?”  Harry had walked up to him, and gently caressed the ‘nose’ of the reindeer, causing Draco to shudder.

“I may have owl-ordered it from that naughty store in Knockturn Alley.”

“Oh, we are so using it again, but right now, I need you.”  He reached around Draco’s waist, untying the reindeer, and then gripped his cock, sliding the cover off.

“Get on the bed.”

Harry wasted no time, crawling onto the bed and laying down in the middle.  “Come here.”

Draco crawled over the top of him, leaning down to thrust his tongue in Harry’s mouth, letting his jutting prick slide against Harry’s, who let out a guttural groan.

“Magic or fingers?”

“M—magic.  I need you now.”

Draco leaned back, grabbing his wand from beside him.  He lightly slapped Harry’s thigh, who took the hint and gripped his calves, pulling his legs up to his chest.

Draco tapped the swell of his arse, and Harry took a breath just before Draco cast the loosening and lubrication spells.

It was such an odd feeling, and a tad uncomfortable, but it was worth it when things were moving quickly.

Harry let out the breath, and Draco slipped a couple of fingers into Harry’s hole, causing him to gasp.

“It has been far too long since I have seen you like this.”

“Not my fault you like being the bottom so much.”

“I do love having you in me, but every now and then, I love to pound you out.”

“Which you can get to doing, any second now,” Harry huffed, his cock aching.

“So bossy.”  Draco gripped his cock, though, coating it with lube that was on his fingers from Harry.

Harry hitched his legs up more, taking a breath as Draco breached him.  He had to agree; he preferred to be on top, but every now and then, he liked to feel Draco in him.

Draco went slowly at first, sliding in inch by inch until he was flush up against Harry’s bollocks.  He paused a moment, and Harry could see his concentration so as not to blow his load so soon.

After a few moments, Harry bucked his hips, and Draco took the hint, sliding out until just the tip remained, and then thrusting full stop back in.

Harry moaned as he felt the delicious slide of Draco inside of him. 

“Oh, gods, baby, keep going. Don’t stop.”

“Won’t. Can’t.”

Draco started picking up the pace, slamming into Harry over and over again.  He pulled Harry’s legs to drape over his shoulders, causing the angle to change, and he finally hit the spot that made Harry see stars.

“YES! Right there!”  His cock jumped as the pleasure rushed through his body, emitting precum onto his stomach.

“Touch yourself, babe.”

Harry looked up at Draco, who bent Harry in half to kiss him.  “Touch yourself for me.”

Harry reaches between them, lightly grasping his length.  Draco thrust his tongue into Harry’s mouth as he thrust his cock into his hole, causing Harry to squeeze himself.

He started pumping his cock into his hand, rubbing his thumb on the head each time Draco hit his prostate.

“Oh, I’m close! I’m so close!”  Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, making it so his cock was squished between their stomachs, making it so that with each thrust of Draco’s hips, he felt the delicious slide of his abs on his cock.

“Come on, Harry.  Come on.  Come for me, love.  I need you to come.”

His thrusts grew in speed, and Harry’s insides started getting tighter as he prepared for his release.  Draco reaches between them and took Harry’s cock in his hand, squeezing and twisting it as he pummeled his prostate.

“Draco.  Oh, babe! I’m—I’m—AHHHH!”

Harry came with a shout, spurt upon spurt of Come pooling onto his stomach and Draco’s chest.  The tightness of Harry’s hole was too much, and have just two more thrusts, Draco came too.

He kept thrusting through his orgasm, until Harry whimpered, too sensitive to handle anymore, and Draco carefully extricated himself, slumping beside Harry on the bed.

“Oh my gods,” Harry said, out of breath and in a state of pure euphoria.

“I know.  Wow.”

They both lay there for a time, catching their breath.  Harry reached down and gripped Draco’s wand, casting a cleaning spell on them both.  He tossed the wand onto the bedside table, and slid the comforter out from under them, pulling it back up.

He turned on his side, laying his head on Draco’s chest.  “Why do we wait so long in between?”

“I don’t know, but we’re definitely not going to wait so long next time.”

“I’m all for that.  Godric, that was amazing.  I love you.”

“I love you more,” Draco said, playing with Harry’s hair, his eyes beginning to droop.  “I love you so much more.”

“Not possible,” Harry said, pecking small kisses on his chest.

“Agree to disagree.”

Harry just hummed, feeling the signs of sleep pulling at him.  Just as he was about to dip into slumber, though, his stomach growled, making them both startle.

“Didn’t you say there was soup?”

Draco laughed as he pulled them both up and called for Kreacher.


	19. Shopping Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/nsusweets/46148047821/in/dateposted/)  
> 

Harry sat at his desk on the Tuesday before Christmas, which was on Saturday, counting down the minutes until it was time to go home.  He was entirely ready for a holiday, and he only had two more days.

He sighed as he stared at the file in front of him; one of the junior auror’s had brought the situation to his attention.  Witnesses has been able to pinpoint where the hex that had grazed Draco outside of Gringott’s has come from.  They had arrested the man, named Roland Blickson, and upon questioning, he admitted that he felt that Draco didn’t deserve to be ‘free’ and he had tried to hex him so that when the aurors arrived, they would be able to easily arrest him and take him to Azkaban.

Harry slammed the file closed, taking his glasses off and rubbing his face.  _I’ll be so glad when all of this is over and done._

He was about to pick up another file when there was a knock on the door.

“Come in!”

He looked towards the door to see Bev walking in with a letter in her hand.  “This just came for you.  Looks like Draco’s handwriting.”

At the mention of Draco, Harry perked up and stood to receive the letter.  He quickly read it, grin splitting his face.

“What do I have for the next couple of hours?”

“Nothing.  That’s what I was coming in to tell you before the letter came in.”

“Brilliant!  We’re going to go robe shopping,” he said with a smile.

“We?”

“Yep!  Get your cloak; Draco insists!”  He handed her the letter, and she saw that sure enough, Draco had requested that she join them that afternoon.

“What does he mean, here?”  She pointed to the letter.

“You know we’ve been having problems going out in public, so we have started using glamour’s to change our features until we get to where we need to go.”

She nodded as she stepped out to her desk, picking up her jumper and cloak.

 

~*~*~

 

Soon they were walking down a street in Diagon, on their way to a new clothing store Draco had discovered, called Brantly’s Break.

The storefront was decorated for the holidays, with greenery wrapped around the windows and the front door, and as they stepped up to it, Harry saw that it wasn’t just a clothing store; they also sold fine jewelry.

Intrigued, he opened the door for Bev, and stepped in quickly behind her.  He removed the glamours from their faces, and turned to take in the shop.  Part of the area had racks of clothing, with stacks of beautiful scarves, cloaks, hats, and other accessories.

Another part had cases of jewelry, both for men and for women.

Harry’s eyes wandered the room until he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, and upon turning, saw a young woman, a little older than him, come out from behind a black curtain on the back wall.

“Mr Potter!  We’ve been waiting for you.  Please, follow me.”

Harry and Bev shared a look, and then he gestured for her to follow the woman.

The slipped through the curtain and immediately found themselves in an even larger room filled with robes, shirts, trousers, cloaks, etc.  There seemed be smaller dressing rooms littered along the back wall, with mini circle-shaped stages sitting in front of each room.

Just as Harry was about to ask where they were, Draco stepped out of a dressing room, with dark ebony trousers and an emerald silk button-up shirt on.

“Fuck,” Harry whispered as he took in his fiancé.  He apparently spoke louder than he had thought, because Draco heard him and turned around with a large smile on his face.

“Like what you see, Potter?”

Harry could only walk straight towards him, gripping his face and pulling it towards him, giving him a deep kiss.  “You know I do,” he whispered into Draco’s mouth as he pulled back.

“Hi,” Draco said.

“Hi.”

They only had eyes for each other until the heard a small cough behind them, and realized they weren’t alone.

“Hello, Beverly,” Draco said, stepping around Harry to greet her.  He pulled her gently in for a hug, and kissed her cheek.  “Thank you for coming.”

“Of course.  How can I help?”

“Well, first, I wanted to thank you for coming up with such a brilliant way to get around our families.”

She smiled at him, giving him a wink.  “You’re very welcome.  Trust me, I completely understand how you are feeling.”

Understanding clicked in Harry’s eyes, and he walked over to ask, “Really?  You and Gerald eloped?”

She nodded.  “32 years, now.  My mother decided that, as the only daughter, she would make my wedding the celebration of the century.  We just wanted something quiet, though.  ‘Big’ wasn’t really our thing, so we told our best friends, snuck off to Yorkshire, and got married in a country garden on the side of a hill.  It was beautiful.”

“What happened with your families, though?”

“Well, they were upset, understandably, but they—”

They were interrupted when the young woman that had brought them to the back stepped up and asked if they were ready.  Draco nodded.  She ushered them into two separate rooms.

Harry was confused as to what was happening, but took the hint when an outfit appeared on the hooks inside of the room.  He stripped down to his pants, and put the clothes on.  He stepped into trousers that seemed to be the same colour as the pair that Draco had been wearing, and the shirt was a mint green colour.

He stared at himself in the mirror, turning side to side.  The trousers were a bit big, and the shirt didn’t fit right in the shoulders.  He was about to say something when the door was suddenly opened and an elf stepped in.

“Good afternoon, sir,” she squeaked.  “Mitsy will help you.”  She walked around Harry, snapping her fingers and causing the fabric to shrink in certain areas and lengthen in others.  She changed the colours several times, until becoming satisfied and stepping back.  “How does sir like it?”

Harry turned around and gaped.  The trousers were now a deep charcoal grey, and hung perfectly on his hips, fitted to his thighs and glaring out just slightly around the calves.

The shirt, however was the colour of Draco’s eyes.  Harry knew it as soon as he looked at himself.  From afar, it was just a slate grey, but on closer inspection, one could see streaks of pale blue interwoven in the fabric.  He smiled to himself.  “I love it.  Thank you Mitsy.”  The elf bowed and popped away.

“Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“What do you think?”

“I think you’re going to have a hard time keeping your hands off of me when you see me.  Too bad it’s bad luck to see your partner in their clothes before the wedding.”

Draco chuckled.

The door was still opened, and Harry could see Bev staring between him and who he assumed was Draco.  She nodded with a big smile on her face.  “You both are very handsome.  I think you’ve found your wedding clothes, gentlemen.”

Harry smiled large, and knew Draco was doing the same in the room beside him.

“I think so, too.”


	20. Teddy and Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/nsusweets/46148046611/in/dateposted/)

The next evening, Andromeda frantically called upon Harry to see if he would take Teddy for the evening, as one of her dear friends had taken a spill, and she wanted to go be with her at St Mungo’s.

Harry readily agreed, and Teddy was immediately sent through the floo.

“Uncle Harry!”  He leapt into Harry’s arms, who picked him up and carried him down to the kitchen, where Draco was making dinner.

“Oof! Could you stop growing, kid?  I won’t be able to pick you up for very much longer!”

“But, Uncle Harry!  I want to be able to get bigger so I can ride my broom that Santa is bringing me!”

Draco looked up as they walked down into the kitchen.  Harry set Teddy down in a chair, and went to get them something to drink.

“Who says Father Christmas is going to bring you a broom?”

“Well, I always get what I ask for, so I know I’ll get it!”

“That’s cause your Uncle Harry is a softy and spoils you rotten,” Draco mumbled as he turned back towards the hob, out of ear shot of Harry, or so he thought.  He jumped and squeaked when Harry shot him a light stinging jinx.

Teddy looked confused and asked what happened.

“Nothing, I just twisted wrong and got a pain in my back,” he said as he glared at Harry, who quirked his eyebrow up.  Draco gave him a look.

“What are you making?  It smells super yummy!”

“It’s your favourite!”

Teddy’s eyes grew wide as he jumped up from the table and placed his chin on his hands on the counter.  With large grey eyes, he looked up at Draco, voice full of awe as he said, “You’re making me pasghetti?”

“No, I’m making us _spaghetti._ ”

A smile lit up his face as he looked over at Harry.  “With garlic bread?”

Harry laughed as he pulled some bread out of the pantry.  “With garlic bread.”

Teddy sighed as he looked between them both.  “I love you.”

They both stopped what they were doing.  After a quick look at each other, they both turned back to Teddy and said, “And we love you.”

Teddy’s giggle at how they said it in sync.  He turned back to go sit at the table, but before he could, he was picked up from behind by Harry, who started squeezing him in a hug.  Draco picked his feet up, and together they started tickling and kissing him. 

“Uncle Harry!  Uncle Draco!  Stoooooop!”  He was giggling and squirming in their arms.

The both gave him one more smack on each of his cheeks, and then set him back on the ground.

He rubbed at his cheeks as he sat back down, still giggling.  He stared at the empty table for a moment before turning and looking at Harry. “Can we decorate the table for dinner, like Nana did at home?”

“How did Nana decorate?”

“There were candles and bows, little boxes, and lots of different nuts!”

“Well, let’s see what we can find.”

As the spaghetti was boiling, Draco opened a couple of the ‘junk’ drawers, as Ron liked to call them.  (“What?  They’re full of junk!  Random knobs!”)  Inside, he found some candles, and surprisingly a couple of bows.  He handed them to Teddy, who took them to the table and, standing on the bench, set them in the middle of the table, arranging them in a circle.

Harry went into the pantry and saw that Kreacher had bought some walnuts and chestnuts, so he pulled them out and handed the back to Teddy.  He took them and arranged them around the candles.  Harry flicked his wrist, and the candles were lit.

Draco drained the spaghetti, and tasted the sauce.  He flicked his wand and made everything combine into one bowl, and then flicked it again to make plates and utensils land onto the table.

“It’s ready!”  He put the bread in a basket, and sat it on the table as well.  He picked up Teddy and sat him in the chair at the end of the table, and Harry took the seat across from Draco.

He served them each some spaghetti, and put a piece of bread on each of their plates.

“Well, this is just perfection!  Delicious food, and the decorations are great, Ted!”

“Thank you,” he said shyly.

“So, are you ready for Christmas?” Draco asked.

Teddy perked up at the mention of Christmas.  “Uh huh!  I can’t wait to give Nana the gift that we bought at Diagon Alley!  And I made you both something at school!”

“You did?”

“Uh huh!  But I won’t tell you, cause it’s a secret!”

They grinned at each other as Teddy told them about school, and his teachers.  Harry loved spending time with his godson, and he knew that Draco felt the same way.

They ate their supper, asking Teddy questions and talking about Christmas at the Burrow.  Teddy helped them clean up the kitchen once they were done, and then they decided to go up to the lounge. 

Harry curled up into the corner of sofa, Draco cuddling into his side, and then Teddy crawled up and lay on them both, his head laying on the arm rest.  “Tell me a story.”

“What kind of a story do you want to hear?”

Teddy pondered that for a moment, and then said, “Tell me about playing Quidditch together at Hogwarts.”

Harry and Draco looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

“Well, your Uncle Harry was the best Quidditch player I’ve ever seen.”

“Really?”  Teddy’s eyes grew wide in wonder, looking up at Harry.

“No, I wasn’t.  There were loads of other people that were better.”

“Don’t listen to him, Ted.  It’s true.  He was amazing.  I never won against him.”  Teddy listened with rapt attention as Draco told him about how amazing Harry was.  After a while, they noticed Teddy’s eyes starting to droop, and it was decided that it was time for bed.

For once, he didn’t pick a fight, and let Harry carry him up the stairs without a fuss.  They stepped into his room, which Harry had been adamant had to happen when they were remodeling, and helped in change into pyjamas.  He used the loo, and then crawled into his bed, tugging the stuffed dog that he kept at Grimmauld under the blanket with him.

They tucked him in, and then he reached up both his hands, and Harry leant over to give him a hug and a kiss on the forehead.  Draco did the same, and retucked the blanket around him before turning off the light and stepping out in the hall. 

“’Night, Ted,” Harry said, closing the door a bit.

“Goonight,” was the tired reply.

They stood in the doorway for a couple minutes, watching him.  Once they knew he was asleep, they stepped back down to the lounge.  “Best send Dromeda an owl letting her know he’s in for the night, so she doesn’t worry.”

“I was thinking the same thing,” Draco said, pulling out a piece of parchment out of the desk drawer.  He scrawled out a quick missive, and then opened the window, whistling for Noa, who quietly landed on the sill.

Once she was gone, they went through the house and turned out the lights, making their way to their room.

They went through their nightly routine, and then crawled into bed, facing each other.

“I love that little boy.”

“Me, too.  Something fierce.”

“What would you say to having one of those of our own, someday?”

“Really?”

“Yeah.  As long as we do it together, we’ll be okay.”

Harry smiled as he leant in for a kiss.  “I love you.  Together, I think we could conquer the world.  I can’t wait to spend the rest of my days with you by my side.”

Draco smiled, and pulled him in for another kiss.  “Me, too.  Me, too.”


	21. Want to Build a Snowman?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/nsusweets/44331381880/in/dateposted/)

The next morning, they were awoken by a squeal and a punch in the gut for both of them as Teddy took a flying leap and landed across both of their torsos.

“Wake up!”  He wiggled so he was laying between them, kicking his legs.  “Uncle Draco, it’s snowing again!  Can we go make a snowman?”

“What time is it?” Harry asked, yawning and rubbing his eyes.  It was still dark in their room.  He reached for his glasses, and after sticking them on his nose, looked over at the clock on his side table.  He groaned as he saw that it was only 6:20am. 

“Teddy bear, the sun isn’t even awake, yet.  Why are you?”  He rolled on his side, pulling the youngster towards him, and giving him a kiss on the back of his head.

“Uncle Harrrry,” Teddy whined.  “I’m not tired!  It’s time to get up!” 

“Shhh, Teddy.  Uncle Harry isn’t a morning person,” Draco said, finally opening his eyes and taking in the sight of the two lying beside him.  “Nor am I.  Come on, snuggle up and let us sleep a little bit longer, and then we will make a snowman.  Promise.”

Teddy sighed, but crawled under the blanket and laid down in between them.  Draco reached over and threw an arm across him, too.  All three soon fell into a deep slumber.

 

~*~*~

 

A while later, Draco stirred awake.  He reached out for Harry, but the bed beside him was empty.  He blearily opened his eyes and saw that the clock on the side table said it was 8:10am.  He sat up and saw that the door to the bedroom was open.  He slipped out of bed and pulled on his slippers and robe.

He made his way down to the kitchen, where he heard voices and laughter.  He stepped through the door to see Harry standing at the hob, with Teddy standing on a chair at the island counter.  Harry slightly turned to him, pan in his hand.  He gave it a shake a couple of times, and then perfectly flipped the pancake in the pan.  Teddy clapped and laughed as Harry set it back on the heat.

“Show off,” Draco said as he stepped fully into the room.

“You love it,” Harry laughed, not turning around.

Teddy turned and smiled at him as he walked over and ruffled his hair, turning from pitch black to pearly blond.  “Why’d you let me sleep so much longer?  You should have woken me; you’re going to be late for work!”

“Nope, I started my holiday early.”

Draco stood still for a moment, gaping.  “You did?”

“Yep!  Bev said I didn’t have anything, and she didn’t have much, so I just said that we were starting early.  I sent an owl to Robards, and haven’t gotten a summons, so I’ll take that as a good sign!”  He grinned as he slid the pancake onto a plate on the counter.

“So, we decided to have pancakes for breakfast, before we go make a snowman!”  Teddy bent his knees in a mock hop, gripping the back of the chair.

“Sounds good.  Does your nan know you’re staying a while longer?”

“Yeah, I sent floo’d her, letting her know.  She said she was about to floo here and ask if he could stay, as her friend is still at Mungo’s.” 

Draco nodded as he went to the refrigerator and pulled out some juice.  “Teds, will you put this on the table, please?”

Teddy carefully got off of the chair, and then skipped to Draco’s side, taking the juice from him.  Draco walked over to Harry, slipping his arms around his waist and kissing his neck.  “Morning.”

Harry hummed, leaning back into his grip.  “Good morning.  He flipped another pancake before turning in Draco’s arms.  “Hey, guess what?” He whispered to Draco, leaning closer.  Draco raised his eyebrows in question.  “In two more sleeps, I will be able to call you my husband.”

Draco’s eyes widened, and a huge grin lit up his face as he leaned forward and kissed him.  “I cannot wait.”

“Me, either,” Harry said, matching his grin.

“What are you talking about?”  Teddy’s voice broke them out of their quiet moment. 

“What?”  Harry looked over at his godson.

“You two just looked weird, so I was wondering what you were talking about?”

“What do you mean we looked weird?”

“I don’t know.  You just looked…weird.  You were both smiling really big.”

“And why is that weird?”

“Are you going to get married?”  Teddy turned the conversation, causing the two of them to look at each other with raised eyebrows.

“What’s with all the questions, this morning?”

He just shrugged his shoulders.  “Is breakfast ready?  I’m hungry.”

Harry chuckled, shaking his head.  He levitated the plate of pancakes over to the table, and then carried the butter dish and some syrup over, sitting down in the same spot he had eaten dinner.  Draco did the same, and they helped Teddy cut up his food.

 

~*~*~

 

After breakfast, they bundled Teddy up and went out into the back garden, which had a fresh coating of fluffy white snow.  They spent the better part of two hours building a snow man, occasionally taking a break to throw snowballs at each other.

Teddy seemed to get bored with the snowman, and had begun wandering around the garden, opening the old shed that was in the back corner, and pulling out random bits and bobs.  He found some old muggle lights, dragging them out into the snow to show Harry and Draco. 

“What are these?”

Harry looked up from where he had been trying to sneak a quick snog in.  “Those are muggle fairy lights.”

“They don’t fly, though,” he said with confusion.

“’Cause they are _muggle_ and work on electricity.  Here, I’ll show you.”  He stood up, taking the pile of lights and taking them back to the shed. 

After the war, while they were renovating the house, Harry had turned the old garden shed into a shed sort of like Arthur’s.  He would call the man over, and they would spend hours in that tiny room, playing with muggle items, giving both of them something else to think about for a time.

He plugged in the lights, showing Teddy the different coloured bulbs.  “Muggles hand these around their house, and put them on their Christmas trees, since they don’t have real fairies, like we do.”

“Can we decorate the house?”

Harry smiled.  “They won’t work around the house, but maybe we can decorate the outside of the shed!”

“Okay!”  Teddy jumped up and down, and Harry pulled out a few more strands of lights.  They walked back outside, and Harry showed Teddy how to hang them up.  With the thick snow, it was hard work, but once they were around the building, it was worth it to see the look on Teddy’s face.

Once they were done, Teddy gave a big yawn, and it was decided it was nap time.  They dried themselves off before heading up the stairs to have a kip.


	22. Talking it Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/nsusweets/46097913772/in/dateposted/)  
> 

That same evening, after they had returned Teddy to Andromeda, Harry and Draco stood in the middle of their sitting room, tossing a quaffle.

It was something they had done since 8th year.  They had talked through quite a few arguments over the years, all whilst tossing a quaffle.  The first time was in mid-February during their 8th year.  Draco had come in seething at something some 6th year had spat at him.  He was used to the name calling and random hexes, but sometimes they hit a wrong cord, and he lost his cool.

He and Harry were still in the burgeoning friendship phase, and so when he came slamming into the common room, eyes watery with tears, Harry at first didn’t know if he wanted to get involved.  But then he saw Draco lift up his sleeve, and once he saw the welt that the hex had left, he was on his feet and in front of Draco before his mind even caught up with him.

“What the hell happened?”

“Fucking McKee decided that I looked at him wrong, and he hexed me.  Luckily, McGonagall was turning the corner when he did it, so I don’t think I will have to worry about him any time soon.”  He looked down at his arm and the large, red welt.  It was on his right arm, so it was going to be interesting trying to cast a healing charm.  He never could get anything to work right with his non-dominate hand.

“Here, let me,” Harry said, pulling his wand.  Draco tried to stop him, but he just flicked his wrist and the welt disappeared.  Draco sighed in relief.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”  He took in Draco’s face, and saw the anger and fear in his eyes.  “Want to talk about it?”

“What’s to talk about?  I’m a death eater.  Everyone knows it, and most don’t like it.  Don’t like that I’m here.”  He looked up at Harry.    “Don’t like that you helped me.  Don’t like that we’re friendly now.” 

“Well, they just need to get over it, because you _are_ here, and we _are_ friendly.”  He looked around the room and saw a random quaffle sitting beside one of the couches.  He looked at Draco one more time and then swiftly went and picked it up, tossing it to Draco.

“What are you doing?”

“Just thought we could play catch.”

Draco lifted and eyebrow in confusion.

“You know, you toss it to me, I catch it, and then toss it back.  We don’t have to talk, if you don’t want, but I’m here if you want to vent.”

Draco looked down at the ball, and then tossed it to Harry.  He threw it back.  Draco was silent for several minutes, but then the dam broke, and he started talking about anything and everything that had happened to him since the war.  They stood there in the common room for hours, Draco talking, Harry throwing in a comment here and there, but mostly just listening.

Since then, when one of them needed to talk something out, they would pull out an old quaffle, and toss it out.

Draco threw the ball to Harry, who sighed as he looked at his fiancé.  “Hon, we’re getting married in two days.  Yes, only Ron, Mione, Blaise, and Pans will know, but we will be married.  What’s the matter?”

Draco caught it, back.  “I’m just worried what our families will say when they find out.”  Toss.

“They will likely flip, but I’m okay with that.  Our wedding is supposed to be about us.  Not your mother, not Molly, not anyone else but you and me.”  Toss.

“I know, and that’s how I want it to be; just you and me.  That’s why I agreed to this, but at the same time…”  Toss.

“At the same time, a wedding is supposed to be a celebration with your families and friends.”  Toss.

“Exactly.  I…”  Toss.

“Are you changing your mind?  Do you not want to do this?”  Toss.

“NO.  We are getting married in two days.  I love you, and I am ready to be yours for all eternity.”  Toss.

Harry smiled wide as he looked at Draco.  “Okay then, so what do you want to do?  Because the point of eloping is that it’s just us.”  Toss.

“I know.  I just… I don’t want to have to deal with the drama of the aftermath.”  Toss.

Harry dropped the quaffle onto the sofa, and walked over to wrap his arms around Draco.  “I don’t either, but it’s going to have to happen.  But, we’re going to have to deal with it _together_ , so that should make it a little bit easier.  Right?  Maybe?”  He leant back to see Draco smile sadly at him. 

“I hope so.”  He sighed as he plopped himself on the sofa, pulling Harry to lay beside him.  “I love you.”

“Love you more.”  He hummed as he wrapped his arms around Draco’s middle.  “You know what is not so great about eloping?”

“What?”

“No stag party.”

Draco sat up, causing Harry to have to grapple for the cushion so as to stay on the couch.  “What?”

“Well, normally, we would have had a stag party or something, to celebrate the end of being single.”

“Salazar, you’re right!  What was I thinking?  We have to have a stag night!”

“No, we don’t.  It’s okay.  We’re not doing this the normal way, so it’s alright.”

“No, we must!”  Draco jumped up, going over to the floo.

“Babe, we can’t!”  Harry had sat up, reaching for Draco’s arm.

“And why not?”

“Because, what would the media do if newly engaged Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were to go out on the town, separately, drinking their friends under the table, and behaving like one does at a stag-do?”

Draco deflated as he listened to what Harry was saying.  “Okay, you’re right.  But I still feel like we need to do _something_ to denote that we’re getting married!”

“How about we go to bed and have hot, passionate, boyfriend sex!  Because the next time we do it, it will be boring, married sex.”

Draco paused, and then turned to look at Harry.  “That’s what I want for Christmas, you know.”

Harry looked confused.  “Huh?”

“All I want for Christmas is you, naked, in our bed, and us having boring, married-life sex.”

Harry stood and wrapped his arms around Draco’s waste, sliding his fingers into the back pockets of Draco’s denims.  “That can be arranged, soon-to-be Mr Malfoy-Potter.”  He swiped his tongue against the crease of Draco’s lips.  “Would you like your Christmas present a couple days early?”

“Yes, please,” Draco moaned, pressing his lips to Harry’s, and pulling his shirt tails out of his pants.  “I like presents.”  He scratched his nails against Harry’s back, causing him to moan.

“Bed.  Now.”


	23. Final Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:   
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/nsusweets/45424429624/in/dateposted/)

“Er, Draco?  Where did this come from?”

They were in the sitting room, finishing decorating for Christmas, getting the stockings hung and putting all the presents under the tree, as they would be busy the following day.

Harry had been pulling out the stockings for themselves and Teddy, when Harry saw another at the bottom of the box, which said ‘Santa, I can explain’ on it.

Draco turned around from where he was wrapping a couple last minute things, and started laughing.

“I bought that a while back, and thought maybe we’d put that up for Teddy, since he’s so ornery, like his godfather, but then, I thought I’d do something different with it for his godfather.”  He gave Harry a smirk.

“Oh, yeah?”

“Mhmm.  That doesn’t go down here; that will be hung in the bedroom.”  He wiggled his eyebrows.

“Merlin, I can’t wait to find out what Father Christmas puts in that for me.”  He gave Draco a heated look.

“I’m sure you’ll be _pleasurably_ surprised.”

Harry hummed as he set the stocking to the side.  He had to adjust his trousers in order to bed down and pick up a couple of bags with little bobs and bits in them.

They worked diligently for several more minutes, and then Harry plopped himself on the sofa and waited for Draco to join him.

“Are we done?”

“I think so.  I’m glad it was decided that we would host this year, because I dread the thought of having to carry all of this over to the Burrow.”

“Merlin, yes.  Could you imagine?”

The sat staring at the large tree and the many, many packages that sat underneath and beside the tree, as well as around the room, by families.

“I also don’t want to even think about the report from Gringott’s telling us how little gold we have left, now.”

Draco groaned.  “I know.  It’s ridiculous.”  They sat for a moment, staring at the fire.  “What time is it, anyway?”

Harry looked down at his watch and saw that it read 6:45pm.

“Oof, I guess I’d better go pack for tonight.”

“Pack? Where are you going?”

“We’re getting married, tomorrow!  We can’t spend the night together; you’re not supposed to see each other before the ceremony.”

“Oh, so _now_ you decide to be traditional?”

“Oh hush.  I’m staying with Pansy tonight, and I will see you tomorrow morning.  You’ll survive, I promise!”

“You know neither of us will get any sleep,” Harry groused.

Draco sighed, taking Harry’s hand.  “I know, but it’s only one night.  Not one hundred ninety.”

Harry drew in a ragged breath, turning to look into Draco’s eyes.  “You counted, too?” he asked in a small voice.

Draco looked at him like he was crazy, but then deflated and moved to straddle his lap.  “Of course I did.  I missed you every second, of every minute, of every hour you were gone.  I was terrified you wouldn’t come back.”

“I missed you, too.  You were all I could think about.  Sometime it got me in trouble when one of my team would have to snap me out of my daydreaming.”  He chuckled, making Draco smile.

“But, now we won’t have to deal with all of that.  I promise.”

Draco leant in and kissed him.  Harry opened his mouth in a moan, letting Draco slip in and trace the inside of his mouth with his tongue.

The kiss was intense, but unhurried.  When they finally broke in order to breathe, they were both gripping each other tightly.

They leant their heads together, breathing each other’s breaths.  They sat there quietly, holding each other.  Finally, Draco pulled back and sighed.

“I’d better go gather my things for tonight and tomorrow morning.  Your babysitters will be by shortly.”

Harry cocked his head.  “Huh?”

Draco gave him a peck on the nose and stood up.  “You’ll see.”

He turned and went up the stairs to their bedroom.  He returned less than ten minutes later, Harry still in the same spot.

Just as he walked through the doorway, they floo flared up, Ron and Hermione stepping through, each carrying an overnight bag.

“Ah! Right on time,” Draco said.

“What’s going on?”

“I know you said no to a stag-do, but thought you still needed something with your friends on your last night of freedom.  So, I invited the other 2/3rds of the Golden Trio over for the night!”

All three of them rolled their eyes at the title, but smiled as Draco went and gave Harry a deep kiss, and then hugged both Ron and Hermione, before stepping into the floo.

“Get some sleep, won’t you?”  He gave Harry a pointed look.  “I love you, and will see you in the morning.”

“I’ll try.  I love you, too.”

Draco nodded at him and then looked at the other two.  “10:30?”

“We’ll be there, and I’ll make sure they’re dressed and ready to go,” Hermione said with a smile and a nod.

“Bless you,” Draco said, calling out for Parkinson Place.  He was gone in a flash of green flames.

“So, What are we going to do this evening?”

“I was thinking pyjamas, some hot cocoa, a blanket fort, and a lot of reminiscing,” Hermione said.

“I like the way you think, Mione!  Ron, go get some blankets out of the closet, and I’ll go get the cocoa.”

“Right-o, mate!”

Maybe this was what he needed.  A last night with his two best friends, talking about old times, and what was to come.  Perfection.


	24. I do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/nsusweets/32277014428/in/dateposted/)

Harry was woken up by a light touch on his shoulder. He blinked awake, seeing Hermione leaning over him.   
“Harry? It’s time to get up.”  
Harry groaned as he stretched, back aching; apparently, the cushioning charm they had cast on their blanket fort had failed at some point in the night.  
“What time is it?”  
“About 7:45. You need to shower and get dressed; you’re getting married, today.”  
Harry smiled as her comment penetrated his mind. He sat up, seeing that he was the last to wake up. “Where’s Ron?”   
“He’s in the spare bath, showering. I’ve already had my turn, and I’ll be down in the kitchen when you’re finished.”  
“Thanks, Mione.”  
She nodded, turning to walk out of the room, but paused to make sure he was actually getting up. She had her marching orders from Draco to consider.  
Harry stood, stretching and popping his back, sighing in relief. He motioned for Hermione to go on as he made his way up to his room and the en suite. His clothes were lain out on the bed, and Harry smiled at how much Hermione was taking care of him.   
He stepped into the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. I’m getting married, today, he thought to himself. Merlin, he couldn’t wait. It had only taken a few months of actually being with Draco for him to realize that this was his long-term goal. He knew that he could never live without him in his life, so in the end, it would have to be all or nothing.  
He shaved, and then hopped into the shower, taking his time in cleaning himself. Stepping out, he cast a drying charm on his body. He walked out into the room to put on pants and an undershirt. He stared at the clothing that they had purchased to other day.   
Merlin, this is really happening. They had only been engaged for just over four weeks, but this made perfect sense. Of course they both wished that they could have all of their families and friends there, but this was about the two of them, at the end of the day.  
He smiled as he put on the trousers and shirt, and then turned to tie the tie, which was the exact same colour as his eyes. He picked up the black robe, which was more of a suit jacket than wizard robe. While loose, it was only as long as his torso, covering just as much as a jacket. He liked the fit, though: part muggle and part wizard.   
He stepped in front of the mirror, which wolf-whistled at him, making him grin. “Thanks.” He ran his fingers through his hair, knowing that was all he could do with it, and then grabbed his wand and cloak, before making his way down to the kitchen.   
He hadn’t really paid attention to what Hermione was wearing when she had woken him up, but now he saw that she was in a beautiful emerald dress. Ron sat at the table, eating some eggs and toast, all in black, except for the emerald tie that matched Harry’s.  
“Lookin’ sharp, mate,” he said in between bites.  
“Thanks. Same goes for you. And you look gorgeous, Mione.”  
“Doesn’t she? I personally think she needs to dress like this more often.”  
“Oh, yes, because I can wear fancy dresses while studying down in the bowels of the ministry. But, thank you, both of you.”  
Kreacher handed Harry a plate of food, and so he carefully placed his cloak on the table, sitting down to eat. They chatted a bit while finishing their food, and then Hermione told them it was time to go.  
“Where are we going,” Harry asked, hoping he didn’t sound too curious.  
“You’ll find out when we get there, won’t you?” Hermione gave him a smirk that she could have only learned from Draco.  
Harry sighed. “Well, can you at least tell me how we are going to get there? It’s not like we can walk out the front door, looking this this.” He gestured to himself. “Reporters have been staked outside for weeks now.”  
“Draco’s thought of that. Come on.” She opened the door to the back garden, motioning for them to follow her as she buttoned up her cloak. Stepping outside, Harry saw that there was a clear path through the snow, towards the back fence. They walked over to just behind the shed. As they stepped around the corner, Harry felt a change in the wards.  
“What the…?”  
“He created an apparition spot, attuned to you two, us, Blaise, and Pansy. We’ve sworn we will only use it when invited over, though,” she said with a wink.  
Harry laughed as they stepped closer, holding hands.  
“Oh, wait! We forgot! We’re supposed to blind fold you, mate.” Ron conjured a blind fold, tying it around Harry’s head.  
“Is this really necessary?”  
“We’re just following orders, mate. Draco said something about ‘turnabout is fair play’?”  
“Ruddy Slytherin’s,” Harry grumbled.  
“Hey, you’re marrying him.”  
“Yeah,” Harry grinned. “I am.”  
Staring into blackness, Harry felt his best friends take his hands, and then Hermione asked if they were ready. He took a breath and nodded, and then they were squeezed through space, landing with a crack somewhere much colder.  
He tugged his cloak closer around him, and then waited to be maneuvered wherever they were going. Who he thought was Hermione took his hand, and he was tugged down what felt like a dirt road. He felt a hand on his back, guiding him forward. They walked what he imagined was a several hundred meters, and then was stopped. He heard metal scraping and people whispering, but couldn’t make out who was talking, or what was said. He was walked a little way more and then stopped again.  
“Okay, Harry. We’re going to take the blindfold off. We’ve still a way to go to be out of the cold, but you’ll understand when it comes off.”  
His heart started beating faster. Where were they? Where was Draco? He felt hands at the back of his head, and he immediately closed his eyes. Once he felt the material slide off his face, he took a breath and opened his eyes, gasping at what he saw.  
Hogwarts castle stood elegantly on the side of the mountain, surrounded by snow. It was an absolutely breathtaking view. Harry felt warmth seeping into his every cell. Home, he thought.  
He turned to Ron and Hermione, who were both looking at him with small smiles, eyes glistening. “Are you serious?”  
Hermione nodded, and gestured to their left. A thestral-led carriage stood there, waiting for them. He turned back to his friends, and smiled, walking toward it. Helping Hermione in, he and Ron followed and they were off, headed for the front door.  
They passed the Quidditch pitch, and a tonne of memories flooded Harry’s mind. He saw Hagrid’s hut in the distance, and hoped he would get to see him before the day was done.  
He couldn’t believe they were here. Draco had chosen the spot where their feud had begun; the place where they had hated each other for seven long years. But, this was also the place where they let bygones be bygones, and became friends. This was the place where they had spent many an hour sitting next to each other in the common room, talking about anything and everything. Talking of their hopes; of their fears.   
A feeling he had never experienced before welled up in his stomach. It was part nostalgia, part sadness, part love, and part hope.  
They pulled up to the front door, and Harry got out, looking up the steps to where Blaise and Pansy stood, waiting for them. Ron helped Hermione out, and the trio walked up the steps to meet their friends. Pansy gave Harry a big hug, and they all walked through the door.  
Waiting for them in the entryway was none other than Kreacher, who bowed to Harry and requested his cloak. Harry took it off, handing it to the elf, who then took the other four’s, as well.   
Harry looked around. Not much had really changed in the short 5 years since they had graduated, but it still felt completely different.  
Hermione and Pansy had stepped away, and were whispering to each other, nodding and gesturing. Hermione turned and told Harry to turn around and face the stairwell.   
He gave her a look, but did as he was told. He heard them shuffling off, and wanted to turn around, but he heard another set of footsteps join them, and held his breath.   
There was a light tap on his shoulder, and when he turned around, there was Draco, looking far more gorgeous than Harry had ever seen him.  
“Merlin, you’re beautiful,” Harry whispered as he took a half-step towards Draco and pulled him into a deep kiss.  
He pulled back, leaning their foreheads together. “You’re not so bad yourself,” Draco whispered back.  
Harry took a step back to see that Draco was wearing the same emerald shirt that he had been wearing in the shop, which matched Harry’s tie, and his tie matched Harry’s shirt, a steel grey, the colour of his eyes.  
“Why—how—you chose Hogwarts?”  
Draco smiled. “I know how much this place means to you. This was your first real home. This was where you made the first friends you ever had. This is where all the important moments of your life occurred.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you more.”  
They smiled at each other, leaning in for another kiss, when they heard a small cough behind them. They turned around to see Professor McGonagall standing in front of the doors to the Great Hall.  
“Professor! No, excuse me, Head Mistress,” Harry said with a smile.   
“Please, it’s Minerva now. Are you two ready? We’re ready for you.”  
“You mean…” Harry looked over at Draco, who just nodded, before turning back to her. “You’re going to be doing the ceremony?”  
“I am. I understand that you two wish to have a bonding ceremony?”  
They reached for each other’s hands, sliding their fingers together. “Yes.”  
Minerva smiled fondly. “Very well. As I said, we are ready for you in the Great Hall, so whenever you are ready…”  
They smiled at her, and together they walked towards the large double doors. Draco nodded to her, and she turned and with a flick of her wand, the doors opened. They looked at each other once more, Draco gripping Harry’s fingers more tightly, and they followed her through the doors.  
Harry’s eyes roved around the room and then landed towards the front, where normally the house tables would be. Instead, though, there are several rows of benches, filled with their families and friends, all turned around, watching them enter the room.  
Both of them stopped at the same time, turning to look at each other in absolute shock.  
“Did you…?” Draco whispered, tears filling his eyes.  
“No! I thought you had!”  
Draco just shook his head, a tear slipping down his cheek as he turned back and saw his mother and father standing at the front, both with smiles on their faces.  
Harry gripped his hand, pulling them both forward. They walked down the aisle, looking at both sides to see their old classmates, all of the Weasley’s, friends from the ministry, including Beverly, Kingsley, and Robards, and people they hadn’t seen in what felt like years.  
Harry was sure his face as red and splotchy as Draco’s by the time they make it to where Minerva was standing, right in front of the staff table.  
They turned to face each other, both looking back behind them to see their loved ones. Hermione, Ron, Pansy, and Blaise stepped up to circle them, all turning to face Minerva.  
“Good morning. We are gathered here to celebrate the marriage of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, two young men that I have had the privilege of knowing since they were eleven years old. I have been witness to their many years of fighting, but I was also witness to the start of their relationship, whether they knew it or not.”   
She smiled as she looked between them. “I am truly happy for the both of you. I am so pleased and honoured to have been witness to it all, and am beyond blessed to have been asked to perform this bonding ceremony.  
“When I received Draco’s letter a few days ago, asking if it would be possible for me to marry them, here at Hogwarts, I was beyond thrilled. But, as I read more, I realized what it was they were doing. I apologize if I overstepped my boundaries, but I immediately wrote to Hermione, and we started hatching a plan.  
“I may not be a parent myself, but I know that a parent only wants what is best for their child, and deserves to be a part of the most precious moments of their children’s lives.”  
Draco turned back to look at his mother, who gave him a watery smile. He returned it, turning back to Harry, who had been looking at Molly, who was wiping her eyes.  
“All of this to say, I knew you both would want your families and friends to be here for this special moment.”  
Harry felt the tears slide down his face as he turned and whispered a small, “thank you.” Draco nodded, wiping his eyes.  
She smiled at them as she motioned for them to step closer. “Please cross your arms.”  
They turned towards each other, taking each other’s hands, crossing their wrists. She pulled her wand and tapped their hands, one at a time, causing a magical rope to wrap around their wrists, turning a brilliant silver and emitting a blinding light.  
“Harry, do you vow to hold your love as a love everlasting? Do you vow to cherish and share in everything, to carry Draco, and be carried by him, through the adventures of life?”  
“I do, forever and always,” he grinned, tears streaming down his face as he stared deep into Draco’s eyes.  
“Draco, do you vow to hold your love as a love everlasting? Do you vow to cherish and share in everything, to carry Draco, and be carried by him, through the adventures of life?”  
“Yes, I do, forever and always.” Draco couldn’t take his eyes off of Harry’s.  
“Harry, please repeat after me.” She spoke, and he copied her words, looking at Draco and gripping his hands.  
“Draco, I pledge my heart to you. I take you now as my husband, from here on, during good times and bad. I vow to protect you and keep you, for all eternity. I am yours and you are mine, as long as we both live.” As he finished, the rope around their wrists tightened, and grew brighter.  
“Draco, please repeat after me.”  
“Harry, I pledge my heart to you. I take you now as my husband, from here on, during good times and bad. I vow to protect you and keep you, for all eternity. I am yours and you are mine, as long as we both live.”  
The rope tightened even more, and became even brighter, making everyone squint, before it seemingly soaked into their skins, leaving a light circle around their wrists before fading away completely.  
“Do you,” she said, looking to their four friends that surrounded them, “promise to help them nurture and protect their bond?”  
“We will,” they recited as one.  
She looked up at their families and friends and asked the same question.  
“We will,” was recited in unison.  
“Do you have the rings?”  
They turned back to Hermione, who placed a ring in each of their upturned hands.  
Harry had taken Draco’s ring from him a couple days before, and had gone and gotten it engraved. He slipped it onto Draco’s finger, who then took Harry’s hand, slipping a beautiful while gold ring with a simple line of yellow gold through the middle onto Harry’s finger. He stretched his fingers, loving the feeling of it on his finger.  
Minerva cast another spell, causing their rings to glow bright silver as well. She smiled as she said, “By the laws of wizarding kind, and upon the completion of the bonding ritual, I now proudly pronounce you married. May your love grow for the rest of time. You may now kiss your husband.”  
Harry and Draco pulled each other towards them, smiles wide as they kissed each other to loud applause from behind them.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you more.”  
“Not possible.”


	25. Merry Christmas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the wedding, and then Christmas morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/nsusweets/44331382420/in/dateposted/)

Harry and Draco, hands gripped tightly together, wandered around the Great Hall, talking with their family and friends.

Harry leaned over, as he had every ten minutes or so, and gave Draco a kiss.  Draco grinned as he rolled his eyes, but kissed him back.  “Did you see what I did to your ring?”

Draco gave him a questioning look, pulling his hand out of Harry’s, taking the ring off and looking at the etching on the inside: “I love you more.”  He started laughing, causing Harry to return the questioning look.  “Look at yours,” he said, wiping his eyes.

Harry pulled off his ring, and saw that Draco had had it etched with “I love you more,” too.  He started laughing, both clutching each other as they leant in for another kiss.

“We think too much alike, sometimes,” Harry chuckled.  “This time, though, it just shows how much we mean to each other.”

“Too right, my love.”  They put their rings back on, looking down at their hands, both smiling.

They suddenly felt a hand on each of their shoulders, and turned to see Minerva standing behind them.

“I do hope you two aren’t angry with me.”

They looked at each other quickly before turning back to her and saying at the same time, “Absolutely not.”

She chuckled as she looked between them.

“Truly, we are so grateful that you did this.  I had wanted to tell everyone, especially my mother, but knew that it would be better if it was just us.  But, this makes my heart so happy.  Thank you.  Thank you so much, and thank you for letting us come here, and performing the ceremony.  I don’t know how we will ever repay you.”

“It made it easy that not a single student stayed over the holiday.  However, just be happy, and it’ll be payment enough.”

Harry smiled before gently pulling her into a hug.  “Thanks, Professor.”  He hoped he could convey his thanks for the many years that she had bee a part of his life, always being a guiding hand.

She didn’t know what to do with herself for a moment, but then wrapped her arms around him.  “You’re welcome.”

He pulled back, and smiled.  He wrapped an arm around Draco, who smiled at her.

Narcissa and Lucius walked up to them, and Minerva made her leave.  Draco hugger his mother, Harry shaking Lucius’s hand.

“I’m sorry,” she said.  “I realize that I may have gone a bit mad, but I wanted your wedding day to be perfect.”

“And it is, because you are here.”

She gave Harry a hug, too, and Lucius hugged his son.

“We’re going to go, but I’m so happy for you both.  We will see you in the morning?”

“Thank you, mother, father.  It means the world to me—to us—that you were both here.”

“Yes.  Thank you.”

“We love you both.”  She kissed them both on the cheeks, and then they left.

They spoke with most everyone else, and then decided to go home, agreeing to see them all in the morning.

Before they could even get out the doors of the Great Hall, Harry was stopped by Teddy hugging his legs.

“What’s up, Ted?”  He pet Teddy’s hair, as the little boy looked up at his godfather.

“Can I go home with you?”

Harry looked over at Draco as he picked Teddy up, and they walked back over to where Andromeda stood talking with Molly.

She glanced up at them, giving Teddy a questioning look.  “Oh, is he pestering you, too?  Edward Lupin, I told you no.”

“But Nana!”

“He’s fine Aunt Andromeda.  We’d love to have him.”

“Are you sure?  It is your wedding night, after all.”  She raised her eyebrows.

The both laughed.  “We both have the next week off, so we’ll be okay for one night.  Besides, It will make it even more special to have him on Christmas Eve.”  He squeezed Teddy, hiking him up on his hip.  “Is there anything special he needs for Father Christmas?”

“Oh! Yes, there are.  Shall we go to mine, so you can get his things?”

“You may use the floo in my office, if you wish,” Minerva said, stepping up to them.  “May be a bit easier with…” she nodded at Teddy, who had fallen asleep in Harry’s arms.

They all smiled.  “Thank you.  I think we’ll take you up on the offer.”

They followed her to her office, but not before they said goodbye to everyone, telling the Weasley’s they would see them in the morning.

 

~*~*~

 

The next morning, they were awoken, yet again, by a flying Teddy.

“He came! Father Christmas came!  Come on, come on! Uncle Draco! Uncle Harry!  Let’s go!”

“Okay, okay,” Harry said with a yawn.  “We’re coming.  You go sit quietly on the sofa, and then we’ll be down in just a second, okay?”

“K!”  He flew off the bed, going down the stairs.

“We totally didn’t this this keeping-a-kid-on-Christmas-Eve thing completely through, did we?”  Harry mumbled as Draco groaned and rubbed his eyes.

“Well, it didn’t help that we stayed up late getting everything ready for him, and then took that long shower,” he said with a smirk.

“Ah, but that shower was totally worth it,” Harry said as he stood up, wincing.  “Hmmm, _totally_ worth it.”

Draco smiled darkly at him, coming around the bed to wrap his arms around Harry’s waist.  “Happy Christmas, Mr Potter-Malfoy.”

Harry kissed him deeply, replying, “Happy Christmas, Mr Malfoy-Potter.”

The leaned in for another kiss, until they were interrupted by a loud, “UNCLE HARRY!  UNCLE DRACO!  COME ON!”

They laughed, pulling on their robes, and made their way downstairs.  Teddy sat on the sofa, as they had told him, but he had already gotten into his stocking, candy, fruit, and crackers surrounding him on the cushions.

“Teds, please tell me you are not eating your chocolate, already,” Harry asked as he saw him munching on something.

“No, I’m eating breakfast!  Kreacher brought it to me.”  He pointed to the side table, which had a tray with juice, coffee, fruit, and bacon sandwiches.  Harry smiled as he walked over to pour them cups of coffee.

“Okay, Teddy, your Nana said that you were only allowed to open two present right now.”

“Awww!  But I wan—”

“No buts.  Once everyone gets here, you’ll be able to open the rest of them, okay?”

“Fine,” he pouted, but immediately perked up.  “Can you open your present from me, though?”  He looked back and forth between them.

“You got us something?”

“Uh huh!  I saw it in Digone Alley, and asked if I could get it for you!  I also made you both somefing at school, and put it in there.  It’s that one!”  He pointed to a messily wrapped gift that had been set under their tree.

Harry went to go pick it up, sitting down on the coffee table next to Draco, so they were sitting in front of Teddy.

“Open it!  Open it!”

Harry ripped the wrapping paper off of the small box, handing the paper to Draco, who banished it with a flick of his wrist.  Harry took the lid off the box to see two painted coffee mugs.  He pulled them out, handing the one that had a messy ‘D’ on it to Draco, keeping the one with the ‘H’.  “Ted, these are brilliant!  You made them?”

“Well, I painted them.  We went on a trip, and got to paint cups and plates and stuff.  I painted a vase for Nana for her flowers, too.”

“I can’t wait to use this, Teddy, thank you,” Draco said, leaning over to hug him.

“Yeah, Teddy Bear, I can’t decide if I want to leave this here at home, or if I want to take it to work, and make everyone jealous of how awesome it is!”

Teddy giggled as Harry leaned over and gave him a hug.  Harry pulled the box back towards him, and saw a beautiful golden stag ornament sitting in the box.  He pulled it out and saw that it was jumping, and had elegant swirls etched into the body of it.  “Ted, it’s beautiful.”

“Nana has told me stories of my daddy and your daddy, and how he could turn into a deer to help my daddy with his change.”

Harry could feel his eyes beginning to water.  “Yeah, bud, he did.  My daddy and your daddy were best friends.”

He felt Draco’s hand rubbing his back.  “Thanks, Teddy.  I love it.”

Teddy jumped up and climbed into Harry’s lap, wrapping him in a hug.  Harry gripped him back, before letting him go so he could do the same to Draco.  “I love you.”

“And we love you, Ted.  So much.”  Harry ruffled his hair, swallowing the lump in his throat.  “Okay, which two presents do you want to open now?  Everyone will be here in a couple of hours, so you won’t have to wait too long to open the rest.”

Teddy went over to look for his name on the presents, giving Harry and Draco a moment.  “I can’t believe that little boy,” Harry said, looking at the stag.

“I can.  He is far more perceptive than we ever were, isn’t he?”

“Absolutely.”  Harry sighed as he turned and leant back into Draco’s chest, watching Teddy pick up two boxes and bring them back to the sofa.  He turned his head, letting Draco lean in and give him a kiss.

“I love you, my gorgeous husband.”

“I love you more, _my_ gorgeous husband.”  They smiled at each other, leaning in for another kiss before turning to watch Teddy open his gifts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it! Thank you for sticking with me everyday! This is the first time I've ever done a chapter-a-day fic, and it was rough going a few days there, but in the end, I got it done!  
> I hope you enjoyed this little tale! Thank you so much!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments always mean a lot! 
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hedwig4evr), too!


End file.
